


A curse and a blessing

by Coronaile, remuuu



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, GraSion, It's a really fluffy and dumb fic srsly, M/M, Teen Romance, Very fluffy, Who the heck RP's on Messenger app?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coronaile/pseuds/Coronaile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuuu/pseuds/remuuu
Summary: Once upon a time, a curse and a blessing came into a certain raven haired high-schoolers life.And it all started with Kimmy's simple dare.





	1. I dare you!

**Author's Note:**

> So i dragged my friend to RP Granger x Gusion with me on FB messenger in our free time, and this fic is the outcome of our boredom. - Coro
> 
> Literally just copy pasted our RP, plz dont get mad at dem grammar and dots n' stuff. ;n ;

X x X x X

"My charms never failed to get anyone I want," Gusion proudly said to Kimmy as he went over Granger's desk to prove that his previous statement is true.

Granger just stared at him and gave him the 'The fuck you want look' and the Paxley received his warning... 

Gusion could tell this was a bad idea.

But fuck, he needs to do this.

Gusion then glared back at his raven haired classmate, he gave him a seductive wink as he got a vacant chair from the side and sat on it.  
He leaned his head on Granger's armrest.

"Are you free later?"

Granger still stared at the school celebrity with a deadpan look just waved his bandaged hand in dismissal.

"Not interested" He said coolly. In his peripheral vision, Kimmy was holding herself from laughing And his oblivious self didnt know what's going on.

Clearly in shock Gusion felt himself flush in embarrassment from the other man's reply, "Oh, um.. When are you free then?"

In his mind he knew he couldn't lose this dare Kimmy gave him, he could literally see her holding her laughter back and it annoys him.

So, so much.

Luckily Granger doesn't seem to mind her at all as he stared at Gusion with his everyday poker face.

'I hate this..' Granger thought, he pressed his lips gladly the half of his face was hidden and Gusion can't tell exactly his expression, he darted his eyes everywhere trying to get away from Gusion's invisible clutches.

He really hates the feeling of being cornered.  
But then his heart told him to get this opportunity, with a sigh he says, "Buy me a coffee in Claude's cafe." 

Granger then saw Leomord pass by, his fellow emo in school that likes hard metal music, "Leo!" he then casually grabbed his arm and drag him somewhere while Leomord is baffled hard by Granger's weird behavior. 

Before Granger vanished in Gusion's sight, he poofed his head on the classroom's door frame "Fiday after class."

XxXxX

Gusion patiently waits for Granger's reply, the suspense is literally killing him because he could literally feel the blondie's eyes on him, laughing at him because he proudly...

Proudly said that he can get anyone, even with that weird outcast emo in their class, which is Granger.

Gusion exhaled as he heard his reply, "Alright, coffee it is then." he then smiled at him, but frowned as soon as he got dissed for Leomord.

Granger just casually clings around him like that. 'Are those two a thing?' he questioned himself as he went over to Kimmy's side.

His ears perked up as he heard the man came back just to say, "Friday after class."

"Today is friday though."Gusion then smirked as he looked at Kimmy. 

"Told you Kimmy."

"Told you, i can get anyone with this charms of mine." Gusion repeated as Kimmy stared at him with disbelief.

'Granger? Granger the frigging gothlord accepted Gusion's advances?'

Kimmy then high-fived Gusion and happily clasped his hand, "Wow, you're unbelievable seriously."

Gusion nervously laughed as he remembered he has a 'date' with the weirdo he never even talked to before in class.

"He seriously talked to you? And even agreed to a date with you? My God Gusion."

XxXxX

Leomord halts Granger with a firm press of his hand, he closed his eyes for a second before pinching nose and deadlock threw daggers at Granger's eyes.

"Granger give me an explanation to this or else i will fucking lock you in the janitor's locker, Angela is waiting for me dude and you dragged me here."

Granger scratch his head sheepishly and replied "Sorry about that, Gusion makes me uncomfortable and- and... nevermind"

XxXxX

Gusion can't help but wonder though, the way that Granger clung at Leomord.

'Are they together like 'that?' He doesn't really care at all but.. Why the hell does he feel a pang of jealousy.

It's so dumb.

"Kimmy, i think.. I've dug my own grave."

"Huh? How so?" The tomboyish girl asked as she looked at her friend with a questioning gaze.

"Nevermind. Anyways i'll treat him coffee later after class."

Gusion cant help himself but to smile though, it's just a dare yes but.

He didn't expect Granger to accept his offer.

The brunet shrugged the thought away as he tries to focus on their next class, Granger still hasn't returned yet.

XxXxX

In the end Leomord actually locked poor Granger in the locker because Angela texted him saying that she got irritated at Leomord's tardiness...  
So he currently banged the door and hoping someone would open.

XxXxX

The class for today is finally finished Gusion was on his way home, he bid his farewell to his friends in class.

And he suddenly stopped when he heard a voice in the Janitor's locker.

"Hey, is someone out there?"

Gusion opened the metal locker hesitantly and someone fell right in his arms.

"Granger?.."

Gusion then teased the raven haired man as he's still wrapped in his 'accidental embrace' 

"So this is where you're at hm?" Gusion teased as he whispered on Granger's ear.

"I was looking for you, we're going to that coffeeshop right?"

XxXxX

Granger eyes went wide, well it dawned to him that it is in fact friday today and class is over and out of the thousands of people in this school-who can come into his rescue, Gusion was the one who found him..

The gothlord quickly jumped out of Gusion's arms and straighten out himself. He can't afford to embarrass his pretty ass furthermore  
"Thanks.... Uh- yeah.. Sure..." he babbled because apparently he can't think straight anymore, and being a loner he's not used to talking to anyone unless it's really necessary.

Granger could feel his cheeks heating up, social anxiety sucks.. Thank god for his long-ass collar that it hides his damned face.

XxXxX

Gusion flinched from the sudden loss of contact as Granger broke away their 'hug'

"Yeah, no problem." the brunet smiled at him, Gusion noticed the other's anxiety so he doesn't tease him further nor ask why the hell is he in there in the first place.

"Anyways, are you still up for some coffee?" Gusion offered as he picked up his bag from the ground.

"I- um, wanted to know you better."

'I wanted to know you better' ... Someone just knocked out Granger's air from his goddamn lungs because why in the hell the heartthrob of this damn school wanna know him 'better.'

And Granger knew he was unattractive- boring- even suck at music.. And a kid said not so long ago said to him he looks like an old man with his white-strip highlight... Just why? He steps back when he felt his insecurities eating inside -making him feel worthless but since he said they'd go out for a coffee 'date' he can't lie to Gusion's handsome face.

"Yeah uh.. Let's go" He lower his head and turn his back from the school prince.

XxXxX

Gusion noticed that the other man froze on the spot as he said those words. Granger shied away from him taking a step back.

So in instinct he placed a gentle hand on the other's forehead to check his temperature.

"If you're not feeling well then we can postpone our 'date' till you feel better." he then took his hand as he saw Granger looked at him in surprise.

But the other man just lowered his head, he seemed to want to go to the café so.. They walked side by side to their destination.

Granger is such a quiet guy, what he's thinking of is such a mystery for him.

He really wants to... Know him better but Gusion thinks that he's too shy to start a conversation so he breaks the silence between them.

He struck up a conversation. "Are you really fine? Going out with me that is."

Gusion keep staring at the others face he accidentally mumbled, "So handsome," which surprised him too.

He was just thinking of it and he suddenly blurted it out.

XxXxX

Granger flinched at the contact and now maybe Gusion can conclude he probably might have a fever due to blushing so hard, he took a step back again, because dude personal space.

"Im fine, it's just the heat getting on me." Though postponing the Grab-a-coffee seems like an okay option and NO THIS IS NOT A DATE!

But his infuriating self wants to get over with this so he wants to end this quickly. Gusion stared at him for a good ol'minute like he was some kind of lab specimen and it honestly makes Granger's skin crawl.

Then he heard Gusion mumble something yet he can't make it out, it was too low for his hearing, he decided to shrugged it off and nod at Gusion's direction to get moving.

XxXxX

Gusion sighed in relief, it seems like Granger hasn't heard of what he accidentally said out loud.

But he can feel the blood rushing through his cheeks, wait dammit! Why is he getting flustered? Over a guy?

Gusion then stiffened slightly. Guinevere and Lesley were there buying coffee too.

Now, there was the problem. He’d seem trying too hard or just plain whipped if he looked like he didn’t to be there.

He quickly grabbed Granger's shoulder and quickly snapped a selfie with his phone. 

As he pulled his phone away he looked to his childhood friends, who got an 'I'll explain later’ look and they quickly made off in a different direction.

”Just, uh, something you do on dates, yeah,” Gusion muttered with an evident blush on his cheeks.

XxXxX

Granger just wanted the earth to swallow him whole right here, right now.

Gusion just took a freaking picture without his permission, he didn't have a moment to properly pose or trying to look good at the damn camera! This is infuriating! And his heart can't take this at once.. Gusion's lady friends just gave him a thumbs up and Lesley gave him a you-go-dude look. 

"I think sometimes you didn't have to take pictures on dates Gusion" He counters... And for a minute, he contemplates... Then bam! suddenly realisation hit him like a brick wall... 

This was supposed to be a simple coffee treat from the brunet not A FRIGGING DATE.

"I mean this is not a date okay? Don't take the wrong idea." He vigorously waved his hands in the air, emphasizing his point.

XxXxX

Gusion sighed dejectedly as Granger seemed to be angry at the fact he took a selfie with him without permission.

He then took his phone and showed it to Granger, "It's a shame to delete such photo. I mean you look really good here." the brunet said straight faced as he looked at Granger's enchanting crimson eyes.

"And, this 'is' a date since we planned this trip of ours and theres only the two of us here." Gusion then teased him with a wink.

"So what are you going to order? They have arrays of coffee flavours here." The brunet then leaned on the counter looking at Granger with a handsome smile plastered on his face.

"I wanna know what you like to order since you look like a regular customer here."

"Oh Gus, and.. Granger." The brunet barista said as he placed a used coffee cup on the sink to wash later.

"What can I get you two? Also Gus, you just missed those two hot chicks in class."

Gusion groaned at the barista's statement, "They're my friends, don't talk about them like that in front of me." he then glared at Claude and his pet monkey.

"I'd like a cappuccino please." and he looked at Granger, "And you?"

XxXxX

Gusion Paxley complimented him...

Goddammit.

Fortunately Granger mastered the art of poker face or else he'll face completely fall in Gusion's seduction.

"Black coffee, same as always." Granger sighed internally.

"Are you two on a date?" Claude asked looking at them both.

Granger just spluttered in embarrassment.

"NO"

Gusion smirked as he saw Granger getting flustered over Claude's question so obviously he'll say.

"Yes, we're on a date Claude." Gusion chuckled as he stared at his flustered friend.

"Mn, black coffee huh? Not my type but it'll do." He then paid their order then grabbed Granger's sleeve.

"Let's find a good spot to talk privately shall we?"

After a while Claude came with their orders.

Gusion took a sip of his favourite cappuccino, it has a sweet and mellow taste. 

Gusion found the raven haired man staring at him so he asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Or... Do you want to have a taste of what i'm having?"

Practically Granger is shaking his head, "Nah thanks I'm fine.. I like my coffee." The gothlord took a sip and watch the view on the side, he can't face Gusion straight without giving him a weird reaction and if this continues he can say his character won't be straight anymore.

Gusion smiled.

"Well, do you want some cake? I'll order you some for us to eat." Gusion suggested and obviously Granger can't say no to free food.

"Red-velvet with chocolate mousse filling." Gusion then proceeds to order strawberry shortcake for himself and the cake Granger wanted.

"Do you have any friends besides Emolord?" Gusion asked out of nowhere and Granger snorted at Leomord's nickname.

"Well.. technically yes" Gusion nodded and ask some more.

"Do you have any hobbies or anything you want to do?" 

Almost instantly Granger replied "I play violin."

Gusion blinked and replied "I wanna hear you play." 

Well... Granger thought... "About that-"

Their conversation was short-lived and Granger's words left on the air hanging when a certain beautiful woman with a dark aura emitting from her trail that Granger was very familiar with entered the coffee shop - with his reflexes and panic rising up, he leaned on the table, whispering to Gusion.

"Hey Gusion can we exchange position please?" he said as his posture stiffened.. eyes pleading.. Why the heck the fate decides to play against him?

"Huh?" Exchange seats? Gusion looked at the now panicking Granger as he nodded. "Sure, c'mere." he then stood up and exchanged positions with Granger.

He looked at him sigh with relief, weird... He just looked so panicked for a while there.

Gusion then took a sip of his coff- "Ugh," he coughs at the surprising bitter taste."This is yours,"

"I always hated bitter stuff seriously, give me my cappuccino please."

"And that scar... How on earth did you get it?"

They both exchanged seats and Granger was in her blind spot. He let out a sigh of relief then they handed each other's coffee when Gusion accidentally sip his... And Granger won't tell that Gusion and him had an indirect kiss. 

Absolutely won't.

Gusion asked again, this time he felt his nightmares come back and haunt him all over again.

"I can't tell you about that.....For now" Granger's eye turn dark and lower his head.

"Ah, I'm sorry for bringing up a sensitive topic for you then." Gusion sadly looked at the blurry reflection of his face on the coffee cup. "I hope you'll feel comfortable soon enough to tell me Granger."

The silence between them continued, only the sound of Granger's fork hitting the plate to take a bite of his red velvet cake is the only thing you can hear until Gusion breaks the silence with their topic earlier. "So about your violin, you seem to cherish it so much." 

"Can i hear you play?"

Many people told him he really suck at playing violin, Granger admit it hurts his self-esteem but eh whatever... He likes to play it and the school celeb wants to hear him playing so be it.

If Gusion's ears goes numb and can't hear for a while its not his damn fault and he absolutely won't pay for the hospital treatment.

"Sure.. Come to see me at auditorium tomorrow" Granger said then he steals a glance at Vexana... 

He was glad she didn't notice him yet...  
Granger noticed that Claude was starting to get irritated and Dex was definitely up to something while taking Vexana's complicated orders. 

XxXxX

"I'm glad then," Gusion flashed him his usual smile as he stood up.

"We should probably get going too, it's getting late." Gusion then grabbed his things as he waited for Granger to do the same, their coffee and desserts are all finished anyways.

"Anyways can i get your number? Or Facebook even. So that i can contact you."

He then laughed at the brunette on the cashier desk, heck Claude looks so pissed at this customer.

Even Dexter is getting stressed over them.

He sure was excited for tomorrow, luckily it's saturday.

They'll meet up in the school's auditorium.

"Thank you for spending time with me today, i really appreciate it"

XxXxX

Granger told Gusion his main account on Facebook (he doesn't use his real name online) because the only purpose of his social media accounts is to post and share memes anonymously. 

"No problem, thanks for the coffee. I'll see you tomorrow." Granger nodded and patted's Gusion's shoulder before walking on the opposite way.. Gusion yelled one final. "See ya." and Granger's lips curl up into a smile.. 

Well this day wasn't that bad... He thinks.

As Granger waited for the bus, he checked his phone as well as his social medias.. Liking some anime and game drawing stuffs and area 51 memes.. scrolling through hundreds of post Granger frowned when a post suddenly caught his attention.

It was a shared photo.

OMGGGG... GUSION TOOK A SELFIE WITH THIS EMO AND HE'S LOOKS HAPPYYYY ! 😡😡😡 . SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME THEY AREN'T DATING T-T (Caption of the post)

It was Gusion's post.

A picture with him in the coffee shop.

He was totally screwed.

Granger couldn't believe this. He should consider the consequences of hanging out with a very popular student, now they're probably both facing hate and homophobic comments... 

Granger's normally quiet life is now tainted... He can imagine himself facing Gusion's angry mob while they're throwing stuff at him like tomatoes or eggs... 

Granger shuddered at the thought. 

Now the rabid fangirls is searching for his facebook or any social media linked to him, fortunately he never post any pictures of himself online so that's quite alright.

A minute later... Granger finally get to seat on his comfy couch after a long tiring unexpected events that happened to him today.

Angela just texted him.

Gela 9:38 pm: Granger. What just happened...  
Are the rumours true? That you're dating Gusion?

XxXxX

Gusion then plopped straight on his bed as soon as he came home, fuck changing clothes he's fawning over someone just talked over a dammed bet with Kimmy.

Kimmy... He thought.  
He then messaged his close friend at his class.

HolyAss 9:43 PM : Kimmy, you wont believe me.

Spl4tKw33n 9:45 PM : Bitch, i would. ùwú like fk look at your damn photo on FB sksksk-

Gusion then opened his Facebook account then saw the comments on the pic he posted with Granger.

The comments are disgusting, why would they assume such things?

HolyAss 9:51 pm : Fuck, i forgot about my rabid fangirls.

Spl4tKw33n 9:52 pm : Forgot my ass srsly, ur the damn prince of the school omfg how can you forget.

Gusion blushed as he write a reply to her.

HolyAss 9:55 pm : I had such a good time with him, I really forgot about everything else.

Spl4tKw33n 9:57 pm : Oh mY gOd, OH MY GOD YOU LIKE HIM? OUR BBY GUS IS IN LOVE?!?! THAT'S WHY LES AND GUIN MESSAGED ME EARLIER OMG.

Gusion's face flushed as he decided to just mute Kimmy on messenger first.

"Ah.. That takes care of it." Gusion then shrugged as he messages a certain raven haired guy.

Gusion 10:02 PM : Hey! I had lots of fun today. :)

Gusion 10:02 PM : I'm excited for tomorrow.

He patiently waits for the other's reply as he looked at their picture earlier.. It made him happy.

(Gusion changed his nickname to HolyBlade)

In the end Gusion didn't receive a reply but he still has a smile plastered on his face. 

'Maybe he just fell asleep?'

He opened his phone gallery and look at Granger's face from their selfie earlier and swiped it.

"Goodnight..."

XxXxX


	2. Dating seems easy? Wait... This is not a date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Granger plays videogames? That's a shocker, who would have thought about it.
> 
> Spl4tKw33n 1:27 pm : M*THER FU**ER H*w dAre y*u Pl*Y s*l* QuE?
> 
> Spl4tKw33n 1:27 pm : bItCh 
> 
> Gusion felt like a headache is coming to him and he just replied, 
> 
> HolyBlade 1:34 pm : I'm n*t playing s*l* *immy.
> 
> And the blondie frigging replied in a second, literally.
> 
> Spl4tKw33n 1:34 pm : *H- witH wh* thEn?
> 
> Gusion blushed as he typed.
> 
> HolyBlade 1:36 pm : Granger
> 
> Spl4tKw33n 1:36 pm : *Mg- he plays ML t**?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a copy paste of our RP in FB messenger pls dont kill us. ùwú ❤
> 
> XxXxX

Gusion woke up in the warm morning sunlight seeping through his opened curtain window, he stretched his arms and yawned.

Then he suddenly remembered. "Oh, shit." he's going to meet up with Granger at the auditorium in their school.

He quickly showered and took a bite of a toast on his table.

He's the one who wants to hang out with him so he absolutely.

Cant. Be. Late.

XxXxX

Granger is an early bird, it was in his attitude to wake up early in ungodly hours...  
He kept everything arranged from his things to furniture and no dust will be on his sight.

He texted back Angela and told her the details... Because he didn't reply to her yesterday.  
Then he started his daily morning routine.

Stretching... He glanced at the corner of his room.. It was his Sonata, A.K.A. his guitar case with his previous violin in it and Gusion would likely wanted to hear him play.

Since their date yesterday Granger changed his usual clothing.

So it was really a surprise when the other students in their school spotted him in different clothes with a guitar case in his hands.

"That looks good on you dude..." Valir commented, eyeing him up and down. "Smokin' "

XxXxX

Curses, he forgot to set up an alarm.

He just fell asleep last night thinking about... Him.

Fuck, this is really bad. This is the first time he felt this way to anyone.  
He feels like a love-struck smitten puppy looking for Granger's attention.

The bus was fifteen minutes away from his house so - why not run? He doesn't really want to be late.

He might annoy Granger and the other man wouldn't want to meet up with him ever again.

He panted really hard as he reached the school gates and mumbled, "Finally..."

Then went to the school's auditorium. But to his surprise no one was there, Granger didn't even reply to his messages.

Did he just got pranked by him? No... Gusion believes that he's not that kind of person.

He just sat on the chair as 'hopefully' he waits for him to come.

XxXxX

Granger was five minutes late when he got into the auditorium... He tried to pass some fangirls and students who fawning for his apparent...

'Change' 

He sighed. What has his life turned into?

He saw Gusion was on the stage -waiting for him and Granger felt bad for being late. So he waved at him whilst apologising 

"Good morning, sorry I took too long to arrive here. Did you wait long?"

Gusion looked up when he heard that voice his tired face lightened as he saw Granger come in.

Still panting a bit he replied, "No, actually i just got here too."

He then looked at the man's clothes and smiled at him, "Looking good Granger."

XxXxX

Granger smiled though it can't be seen on his face because his dark green high-collar clothes hides it from other man's sight.  
But it shows on the tone of his voice. "I see..." 

He then noticed that the other man is panting slightly but he didn't make a comment on that as he opened his guitar case, revealing a well-cared violin he treasures dearly.

He readies himself to play the very first melody went out as a glass shattering melody.

And it made Gusion laugh, fuck. It's a fucking cute laugh Granger wanted to hear more of that sweet laughter the brunet's voice produced. He might be tone-deaf but the brunet's voice sounds really good to his ears.

It was honestly better than his violin playing.

That voice of his.

"You're really bad at it," Gusion wheezed in his laughter as he tried to muffle it with his hand.

"I already told you." Granger glared at him without anger.

"I don't really mind, you seem to be enjoying yourself there." Gusion smiled at him and took his hand in his.

"I learned how to play a bit back at home, here..." He placed his hand on top Granger's hand that is holding the bow.

And guided the other man to play the prelude of Beethoven's moonlight sonata.

Granger's favorite tune.

The melody that made him fall asleep peacefully at night.

They're playing it together and it made his heart flutter.

Blood rushed on his cheeks as Gusion whispered in his ear, the warm breath of his made him shudder.

"Enjoying it mn?"

Granger didn't reply due to his own embarrassment he can't handle the warmth of the body near him anymore and the bow slipped he held slipped on the floor.

Luckily Gusion still held unto his violin, shit.  
That was a close call.

If Gusion hadn't held on his violin... 

He...

"Thank you." Granger blurted out honestly, as he backed off Gusion's entrancing warmth and picked off the bow of his violin that fell on the floor earlier.

XxXxX

"Granger.." 

"Hm?" 

With a serious expression... and concluding all of his deductions from his assumptions , he can say that.. "Is there any chance that you are tone deaf?"

Granger just blinked at him trying to absorb what the brunet just said.

"I mean" Gusion starts explaining "You seem to be having a hard time with high and low tones... You can play just fine and you know the chords but then your tone is off."

"Yes, i'm tone deaf." Granger said as he placed his violin back in the case.

"Are you happy now that you've heard my sorry ass play?" he's so damn lucky his collar hides the lower part of his face, he can hide his embarrassment to Gusion.

The brunet's reply made him stop doing what he's doing, "Yes, i'm happy."

Say what now? If he's happy with that shameful display of his 'skills' then this 'Gusion' must be easy to please then.

"I'm happy i get to know you more Granger."

Oh.. Oh fuck... That's what he meant.

Granger felt blood rushing on his damn cheeks yet again as Gusion smiled at him. "I see.."

"Wanna grab a bite? It'll be my treat today."

"Of course."

"Let's go then." Granger then called a cab over and told the driver the destination.

XxXxX

"Yoshimeatsu?.." Gusion asked as he looked at Granger.

"Thought you'd love the unlimited food here, and it's worth the price too." he then unzipped his collar showing off a very faint but lovely smile.

It made the brunet's heart flutter.

"Ah! Mr. Granger," A silver haired japanese waitress bowed in front of us as she stared at me intently. "Table for two?.." Granger nodded.

"In a smoking area sir?"

"No," then she smiled and you can literally see cherry blossom petals blooming all over her face. "Ahh~ This way please!"

Kagura, our waitress then asked if our seat is comfortable and then she walked the two of us to the buffet area.

Upon seeing all the different foods available. Stir-fried meat, juicy cooked vegetables like beans, carrots, asparagus, snow peas… Tofu, a natural and healthy amount of hot boiled rice, pasta, as well as cold soba noodles…

Soba, which Granger immediately went for. Well, it kind of figured that Granger would have predictable tastes.

Gusion decided to assemble himself a very tasty and balanced.. ish… meal.

It’s not everyday he could have so much tasty meat since his parents always put him on a strict diet back at his old home, the Paxley mansion.

They sat on their table, Granger was enjoying his cold soba noodles. Similar to the temperature of the noodles, the atmosphere was a little cold, and quite silent.

“Do you smoke?” 

Gusions comment came out of the blue - which surprised Granger, then he remembered Kagura asked him if he wants to be seated in a smoking area part of the restaurant.

Gusion's really sharp on little details, that's probably why his grades are always top notch in their class.

Handsome and intelligent, how unfair can the world be? He thought as he bit off the noodles to answer the brunet's question. "Yes, i do."

"Uhm," Granger swallows the rest of the noodles on his chopsticks "Do you have any problem with that?"

Gusion raised an eyebrow "For your health yes.. But I don't intend to ask why did you have to smoke... I mean people have their own personal reasons why they do it."

Then Gusion added flicking Granger's forehead... In an affectionate way, Granger's heart bloom by the small gesture "And i think its time to stop before i read the news about my classmate getting lung failure."

Granger thought that it was very sweet, Gusion doesn't have any problem about him smoking. But rather, he cares about his health.

”Hold still a moment,” said Granger to Gusion. He paused, turning to him. Deftly, the raven haired man picked up his handkerchief and then delicately and swiftly wiped a smudge of something from near his lips. Gusion's cheeks turned light pink from embarrassment.

Inside he was squeezing just a bit.

Kagura stared at the two 'lovebirds?', growing red in the cheeks herself in the distance. Their precious customer didn't smoke, and he brought a date ahh!~ she'd totally tell Hanabi this later.

Granger then paid the bill, they left the restaurant with a full belly of delicious food.

"I’m gonna go now, Granger… Thanks for today."

Then he was stopped by the raven haired man on the bus stop, "You seem to be forgetting something."

"Huh?"

"What people do in 'dates'" Granger said with a frown on his face as he crossed his arms. 

Gusion's amethyst eyes widened, damn Granger is acting so differently today."O-oh, right." But that doesn't mean he wouldn't please the other man.

He then closed his eyes as he waits for Granger to kiss him.

Granger just looked at him and raised an eyebrow, 'why the fuck is he doing that?' he thought.

And sighed as he grabbed Gusion's shoulder, he can feel the brunet lightly shiver and he leaned over to his face and...

Snapped a picture of them together with his phone.

"Looks good, but open your eyes next time okay?"

Gusion's face burned red, he thought Granger was going to kiss him.  
Fuck... And he was willing to give his first kiss away just like that too, luckily what Granger meant was just a selfie.

He assumed that he's going to frigging kiss him, gods. "You tease..." Gusion muttered in disappointment and Granger replied with a groan. "Did i do something wrong?"

Gusion's shoulders slumped but he replied, "Nah, c'mere let's take another one."

He then closed the gap between them and pressed their cheeks together, Gusion laughs as he saw the phone shaking slightly in Granger's hand. 

"Take a picture already."

And so- Granger did take the picture, hesitatingly so because the warmth of Gusion's face beside his makes him nervous as hell.

Please just let this 'date' of ours finish soon, he said in his mind.

He sighed in relief as Gusion pulled away from him and he heard him chuckle, Granger could see the brunet laughing at his expression. "Hey, wanna know what other people do on dates?"

Granger groaned as he hesitatingly replied, "Alright.. What is it now?"

"This..." The brunet then leaned over to kiss the scarred part of his face, the sudden action made him back away from Gusion.

"Y-you..." Granger glared at him, his cheeks red from feeling the other's soft lips on his skin.

'Does he do this to everyone?' the raven haired asked himself as he still stared at him.

"Did you... Just kiss me?" Granger started to fret while shaking his head as he touched his sensitive scar where the brunet kissed him.  
His actions made Gusion to laugh out loud but at the same time he felt bad for not telling the poor lad he wants to kiss him.

"Yeah, just did."

Granger points his finger accusingly at him, "YOU STOLE MY KISS VIRGINITY." 

Gusion tried to stifle his laughter, "W-wha?" 

"My God." 

Gusion laughed at the other man's outburst, over a kiss on his scar? Oh God, that's so adorable.

He didn't expect him to react this way and... Kiss virginity? Fuck, Gusion cant stop laughing itvs the first time he's heard something like that.

"It's just a kiss Granger, i mean." as much as he wanted to hide the fact that ahh- damn the way that Granger is panicking right now he needed to say it. "It's the first time i kissed someone too." he admitted with a blush evident on his cheeks.

"If you want... You can do it to me too so we're even."

Granger backed off again as it finally, finally clicked in his head.

Did Gusion thought he was going to kiss him on the lips earlier? He did close his eyes. Gods.

Damn, damn, damn! This is all new to him, this relationship stuff almost everything is new to him in socialization and Gusion's breaking all the first he had.

And Gusion frigging said that it was his first time kissing someone, should he even believe that? Someone so popular and handsome as him?

"Stop lying."

Gusion looked so offended of what the raven haired man just said to him and retaliated, "I'd never lie to you." Then crossed his arms as he stared at Granger, Gusion's gesture him a little uncomfortable but heck.

They stared at each other for a good ol'minute and then Granger finally gave in.

"Fine.." he says as he cupped Gusion's cheeks and gave him a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Happy now?" he just, he just kissed Gusion. The damn prince of their school.

'Fuck...' he muttered underneath his breath as he tried to hide his face, he eventually zipped his high collar back to its place.

Gusion stood there with his lips slightly parted, he shook his head in disbelief. "Y-yes," heck? Did he just stutter.

"Good." Granger said as he crossed his arms.

"I- um. Yes i enjoyed it." His violet eyes looked on the other side avoiding Granger's crimson ones.

"I've already heard you the first time Gusion," the raven haired man tried to keep his voice low to not show no affection.

But fuck, Gusion is adorable he doesn't want to let him go home just yet. "It's a bit early to go home, isn't it? You wouldn't mind if ask you to come to my place to." he paused, what the hell is he saying? Shit.

"To... Hang out of course, to let you know me better."

"If you really want to know me," Granger tries to test him if he's really serious, because heck the brunet might be just messing around with him for 'fun', trying to pass his words through his skull, he stepped towards Gusion. "Then you better start dating me, without any regrets or holding back."

"H-huh," Now it was Gusion's turn to step back, he was the school prince for fucks sake he always get confessions he should be used to it by now. And yet... he gets flustered by Granger's words. "I'm serious about you but..."

He then looked at Granger with his dammed flushed cheeks. "Dating you, i mean." he could feel Granger staring at him, it's like he's staring at his very soul. "I'd love to but, isn't it a lil bit fast?"

Granger mused at his reply, smiling underneath his collar. "Jokes on you Gusion. You just kissed me out of the blue but yeah let's take it slow, how about we play video games in my house?"

"Alright." Gusion immediately replied, he nentally face palmed himself for his eager ass reply shit.

"Let's go then." Granger said as he boarded the bus, waiting for Gusion to come in.  
They sat beside each other, Granger was looking outside enjoying the scenery and then he felt Gusion's head slump on his shoulder.

The brunet's eyes are shut tight, Granger then rests his head on top of Gusion's he could smell the shampoo he used.  
Sweet... Who could have thought? The school prince uses girly shampoo on his hair, that's probably why it felt so soft and silky when he ran his hands through it.

After a while they arrived at their destination, which is Granger's house.

If any people could describe Granger's house it's kind of uh... Wealthy but there's an aura of loneliness and gloom surrounding it.

He could see that Granger lives on his own..  
The raven haired man shrugged at Gusion just standing there, not talking to him.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

Gusion finally spoke, "I never knew that you're rich." 

Granger then opens the door and the hallway was one of the hallways in horror movies and Gusion readies himself for a jumpscare, maybe something will appear in front of him just to scare the living shit out of him but Granger just leaned over the door waiting for Gusion to enter.

"Yeah my guardian gave this house to me, aren't you coming?"

Gods, that scared the shit out of him he hasn't been inside yet but the damn aura of the house is spooky as heck Granger waits for him at the entrance he hesitantly replied, "Y-yes, i'm coming!"

He then saw paintings on the hallway, a beautiful lady but he shudders as he stared at the paintings eyes.

He was really sure that it's following his movements, Gusion then clinged on Granger's shoulder. The other flinched in surprise but relaxed after a while nevertheless.

"So, um. This is my garage," Granger then showed him a room full of mechanical tools and inside, there was this good looking motorcycle, it's black hinges glint in the fluorescent lighting.

Gusion whistled, "Damn.. Is it yours?" he noticed the ashtray left on the side. This is probably the room where Granger releases his pent up stress or something.

"Never seen you ride it at school before,"

"Yeah, i was involved in an accident and i haven't used it for like two months." Granger eye the rest of his spare parts and deciding whether he should repair his motorcycle.

"I'm sorry to hear that"

Gusion averted his eyes around the house and damn... Granger lived here alone. He thought.. This house felt like a fucking horror house from corner to corner. And Granger doesn't show an ounce of fear maybe because he was used to it.

"Granger i really think you should install more lights it doesn't look good if a house was too quiet... Lonely and dark" Gusion suggested a naggy feeling on his stomach laid there still.

Granger raised an eyebrow at Gusion direction then he crouched in front of his bike inspecting it, "Why? Does it related to a supernatural beliefs?"

Gusion nodded in response "Yeah... Ghosts can live in quiet places like this. They like it quiet and dark because nothing can disturb them"

Gusion was sure, very sure that he doesn't believe in spirits or any supernatural things. Granger's house proved him wrong, the aura around it is just plain eerie.

He felt his heart jump out of his damn ribcage as a wrench fell out of the tool box, "S-so um, let's go to your room shall we?

It's just a normal thing in his house but Gusion is obviously scared so he held the brunet's hand as he went to his room.

To Gusion's surprise, Granger's room is quite normal. From furniture, appliances and gadgets.

He then saw his large L.E.D. television and obviously Gusion opens it and it's on the main menu of the game he's playing.

"You play Mobile Legends on tv?" Gusion stared in awe as Granger looked at him, equally amused at the brunet's precious expression.

"I play it on my phone obviously, but i use my T.V. screen so i wouldn't squint my eyes while playing on this small thing." 

Granger then sat on the edge of his bed and said, "Wanna play a round with me Gus?"

Gusion blushed at hearing the other man finally using his nickname, then nodded. "Sure, my I.G.N. is HolyBlade."

"Mine is VagrantPoet," Gusion laughed, "now that's a cool I.G.N."

"I think yours is better, Holy blade Gusion." Granger said as he broadcasts his game on his large television the main menu music boomed at his T.V. speakers, Gusion nudged his side. 

"Not fair, Vagrant poet Granger." the brunet pouted, "play on your phone instead."

Granger sighed at the other's childishness but agrees to his request, "Fine."

XxXxX

'Victory!' The female announcer said as Gusion groaned, he was so close getting savage and Granger just frigging finished off the enemy base.

The brunet glared at him, "You..." he then pinned down the raven haired man on the bed. "Could have at least waited for me to get my kill."

"No use getting angry at me now, game's already finished." Gusion sighed as he let go of him.

He pressed return and fuck, he has like 27 unopened spam messages from Kimmy.

XxXxX

Spl4tKw33n 1:27 pm : M*THER FU**ER H*w dAre y*u Pl*Y s*l* QuE?

Spl4tKw33n 1:27 pm : bItCh 

Gusion felt like a headache is coming to him and he just replied, 

HolyBlade 1:34 pm : I'm n*t playing s*l* *immy.

And the blondie frigging replied in a second, literally.

Spl4tKw33n 1:34 pm : *H- witH wh* thEn?

Gusion blushed as he typed.

HolyBlade 1:36 pm : Granger

Spl4tKw33n 1:36 pm : *Mg- he plays ML t**?

Spl4tKw33n 1:36 pm : inVite Me y*u shIt!!!

"Um, Granger." He started and the man looked at him. "My friend wants to play with us, are you okay with it?"

Granger didn't reply for a moment, probably thinking and then finally replied. "Sure."

"Alright then," Gusion smiled as he invited Kimmy into the lobby.

"GUSION! YOU MOTHERFUCKER." The blondie's loud voice rang over both of their phone.

Gusion almost let his phone slip on his hand by surprise, luckily it fell on Granger's bed. "TALK ON THE DAMN MIC CHAT OR ELSE-"

Gusion's cheeks flared as he opened his mic chat, static broadcasts on the lobby. "Owowowow-" Kimmy exclaimed and then asked.

"Wait... What's with the damn static? Are you two in the same room or something?"

That's it Gusion's finally dead from being caught now, he then quit the game and laid down on Granger's bed, his hand covering his eyes inhaling the other's scent. It made him more nervous than he already was before.

Granger noticed him and quits the game too, "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Gusion replied covering his face still, Granger then grabbed his hand away from his face surprising him.

"Your face is red," he exclaimed "Is it hot here? Want me to turn on the A.C.?"

"No, no. I'm really fi-." he paused as he noticed Granger's face above his, fuck... He's really good looking.

He then rolled over to the side avoiding Granger's gaze. "Are you perhaps, hungry?" he asked.

Gusion shook his head, "Granger we just ate."

"Oh, right." but then again Gusion noticed that Granger didn't eat much in the eat-all-you-can restaurant.

The raven haired man then stood up leaving Gusion like that on his bed.  
He didn't even try anything to him.

Granger went to the toilet, Gusion's just chilling around his bed enjoying Granger's scent on the cover then the damn television opened which gave him goosebumps all over his damn skin.

He stood up from the bed and banged Granger's toilet door. "Granger! Granger! Open up please." fuck it, he's never going back to this house after this little trip of his.

He received no reply so he opened it himself, the door isn't locked but it's closed.

Granger sitting on the stool half naked with just his pants on, Gusion's eyes wander to his delicious muscled chest and abs.

He was halfway dressing up his wounds, it's probably from his motorcycle accident.

Scars covered his body which made Gusion stare, his mouth agape as he went silent from the beautiful sight of Granger's body.

"What is it?" Granger said as he cut off the bandage wrapping it on his fingertips. 

Gusion gulped, why was he here again? Oh right, "Your television just opened by itself and it-" fuck he wont admit that he's scared. Gusion Paxley is not a pussy.

"I see," Granger replied as he looked over his stomach a large wound is still there, healing still it will absolutely scar Gusion thought as he absentmindedly went to his side.

He gulped as he kneeled down on the floor, "Want me to help you dress up your wound?"

He doesn't mind his pants getting wet on the marble floor of the shower room, as he still stared at Granger's torso.

Granger was taken aback by his offer but he agreed, "Alright..." He then gave the brunet the first aid kit, Gusion looked inside and it just consist of cream for wounds and a medical tape.

He then applied the cream on Granger's upper body starting with his neck, then chest... He accidentally brushed the raven haired man's nipple and it perked up a little.

Granger shivered in the foreign contact, Gusion's hands all over his body he swears he moaned a little as the brunet's thumb brushes over his nipple where the other wound is at.

It made Gusion stop on his tracks, blood rushing through his cheeks giving it a reddish tint. Fuck, no... Think of anything else.

Hell, Granger is ripped and he admits he's loving every second of him touching his body even if the reason is to dress up his wounds.

"F-finished." Gusion said as he finally applied medical cream on Granger, next is the tape?..

He then pressed a hand on Granger's stomach earning a pained groan from the raven haired man, "It hurts still?"

Granger nodded im response as he tightly wraps it with the medical tape on his hand, stopping near the area of his chest.

He cut off the excess bandage and sighed, he bit his lip as he finally broke the silence."You..."

"Hm?"

"Don't suffer alone dammit."

Granger couldn't explain what he's feeling at the moment, warm? He felt so warm.

He had the urge to hug the brunet that laid down on the floor with a sad look on his handsome face, which he did.

He bent down and wrapped his arms around Gusion's head, he can feel Gusion's warm breath on his chest as he gave him a hug.

He stared at the pristine walls of his bathroom as he gently raked his bandaged fingertips on Gusion's hair, it felt soft between his fingertips. What more if he's not wearing these damn bandages?

Gusion melted on his touch, his laid his head on Granger's chest hearing his heartbeat.

He asks himself, 'is this love?' he doesn't know.

But for the first time in his life, he felt at ease...

Gusion pulled away, he brushed his now-wet pants from kneeling down the toilet floor. "Let's get you to bed."

What he feels right now isn't the type of childish love that highschoolers feel when they confess to him at school.

Yes, it was supposed to be just a dare but. He's really falling for this man now.  
He laughs at himself, for believing that 'he' can experience love but.

Look at him now.

Pathetic.

He then forced Granger to lay down on his bed, as he rummages through his wardrobe looking for a comfortable shirt.

To his surprise it wasn't all black, he took one of the plain white t-shirt and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I can do this myself," Granger said as he moved on the headboard slowly sitting up. 

"Alright..."

Gusion looked away as he put on his shirt, mentally screaming of how hot the other man is.

"Rest up?"

Granger shrugged, "It's just two in the afternoon."

Right... Well it's not his fault for worrying over his Granger's wellbeing though.

The raven haired man gestured him to come over to beside him on his bed, he gladly went over as he rests his head on Granger's shoulder.

It's funny how love works, it just... Happened.  
And then he remembered.

"Your T.V. just went on earlier," and Granger just hummed in reply. Was he so used to this paranormal shit? Damn he's so chill about it.

Gusion feels dread come upon him as he hummed. "Granger are you used having paranormal stuff happening around your house?" 

Granger just stared at him with a deadpan expression plastered on his face, "Well yeah... And as long as you don't do anything that they don't like they also wont do anything to you, have you ever heard that they smell human's fear?"

Gusion literally jumped from Granger's statement and hid his face on Granger's shoulders in fear of damn ghosts appearing to torment him.

"That's not funny!"

Granger shakes his head still hiding as Granger continued on with his story. "They will feed your fears. You need to learn not to fear them and they're practically harmless."

"It's not easy ! And it's not like everyday that you see furnitures moving or a ghost haunting you! It's not normal... Granger, please you need to call a priest." Gusion protested but Granger was still showing no emotion.

"They will eventually stop.. Gus."

"NO"

"Let them be," Granger said as he placed a hand on Gusion's face. "Maybe they're just lonely."

"Let them be."

Gusion wanted to protest but... Granger's statement made him think, maybe they were lonely but why the hell are they scaring him? It's not funny at all.

"Alright..." he then slumped his head on Granger's shoulder again, making the raven haired man chuckle. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Gusion nodded, "As long as it's not horror, then sure."

Then they watched random movies with good reviews on netflix as they lay beside basked in each other's warmth.

Granger noticed that Gusion stopped commenting on what they're watching, he fell asleep on his arms.

He gently laid him down to bed, apparently he's not a light sleeper. Granger mused as he then rest beside him, loving the feeling of the way his heart is beating.

He's not used to this feeling of warmth Gusion emits, the way he make him feel inside and out. 

Maybe this is love?


	3. Hey! Hang out with us~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guinevere doesn't like arcades for a reason.
> 
> XxXxX

His room never got this cold before, Gusion shivered as he rolled over to the other side of his bed.  
He felt so comfortable right after he hugged this warm... 

Wait a minute... What?

His deliberately opened his eyes to see what the hell it is he's hugging and saw... Granger.

With his damn adorable messy bed hair.

Then the memories of yesterday rushed inside his mind, hell it's so embarrassing. He cant help but to look at Granger's peaceful sleeping face, he gently stroked his raven hair.

With a groan Granger's eyes fluttered, Gusion blushed as he took his hand away.  
Gods, what will he say? But Granger beat him to it.

"Good mornin' you're up early, huh?"

"It's cold, G'morning." Gusion mumbled and he lazily stood up... Walking like groggily like a slow zombie towards the direction of a door, Granger just stared at him with a baffled look on his face.

"Where are you going?" 

"Kitchen... Mn, gonna cook." He then realised, it wasnt his home.

"Ah..." this is so embarrassing.

"That's the toilet by the way," Granger teased as he walked towards Gusion, 

"I have spare towels and toothbrush in the cabinet, feel free to use it as i cook you breakfast."

"Ah, no need i'll be going home now." Gusion said as he collected his shoulder bag on the side of Granger's room but he got stopped by him as he stood up from his crouching position, a hand on the wall as Granger cornered him.

"You should stay for breakfast." it sounded like a command so Gusion complied, he knew better not argue with someone who just woke up.

"Okay" Gusion replied sighing as he ruffled his hair in resignation, it wont hurt if he stay a little longer right? Then a question popped in the brunet's head.

"Granger, your bathroom is not haunted right?" 

Granger just snorted and his sarcasm muscle is the second thing to wake up in the morning appareny."No, of course not." he said with his normal apathetic voice and continued.  
"Unless you count bloody Mary on the mirror."

Granger didn't have time to dodge he's still a lil' bit groggy from waking up that he didn't notice a flying indoor sandals hit him right on his face and he just found himself staring at the man who threw it.

"What was that for?" Granger said as he rubbed his forehead.

"You're at it again, scaring me."

XxXxX

Gusion then went in the bathroom and locked the door right away, because yesterday he just barged in here and saw Granger's chisled chest and muscly body...

He shrugged the thought away as he stripped his clothes off, he covered the mirror with his t-shirt in fear that something might appear when he looked at it.

He sighed as he turned on the shower, warm droplets drizzled on top of his silky brown hair.

He then lather's it with the shampoo he got on the side, which was Granger's.  
He took a whiff of it's scent... It smells like him.

it feels like he's been claimed already by him. Wait no! Bad thoughts go away, go away.

He chanted it like a mantra as he changed the shower into a cold one, it made him shiver but he really needed it right now. For his 'problem.'

Gusion then dried himself off with the towel Granger gave him and rummaged trough his cabinet for some change of clothes, he finds a comfortable plain black t-shirt, it's a little big for him but eh, he doesn't mind.

As long as he's wearing something that's what matters and it's Granger's shirt for fuck's sake it's like those things he read in the internet, people wearing their boyfriend's shirt...  
Boyfriend ahh- the thought of it made him blush, what the hell is wrong with him?

He then sighed and combed his hair, after drying it on the fan he went off to Granger's dining area.

Granger gestured him to take a seat, which he did. "Go eat your breakfast, do you want coffee, chocolate or milk?" then he brought out the thermos on the side and grab the pack of little drink sachets like a damn resourceful person he is.

Gusion proceeds to seat and look the food on his the middle of the table. Bacon n' eggs- hotdogs and some buttered toast on the table as well as sausages."I'll have chocolate, if you dont mind."

"No problem," Granger said as he ripped the chocolate powder sachet with his teeth and poured water to the cup he gave it to the brunet.

Gusion lips curled up into a smile as he drank his chocolate drink, it's sweet just like he wanted it to be.

He then placed the mug on the saucer and beamed as he saw Granger took a bite off the rasher of bacon on his plate. "For someone who lives alone you sure do have lots of different foods here."

Granger shrugged at Gusion's comment as he sliced the wurst sausages, the delicious smell of food wafted in the dining area and it made Gusion's stomach grumble.

"It's necessary to buy processed foods so i wont go out in ungodly hours just to eat."

Gusion laughed at the other's statement as he sliced the seasoned eggyolk on top of his plain rice, the yellow goodness oozed out of it as he finally scooped up the rice with his spoon and took a bite of it. "It's bad to eat processed foods everyday though."

He then noticed the refined movement of Granger's utensils while eating, is he... A noble? Normally someone would just eat without any pleasantries but he was different.

"Granger," he started.

"Hm?"

"You've been nothing but good to me and," Gusion fumbled his on the hem of 'his' shirt and sighed. "I wanted to be honest with you,"

Granger then stopped his fork midway as he took a glance at Gusion fumbling with that shirt of his, he really thought that it's adorable.

"What is it that you wanted to say?"

Gusion then looked down on the floor avoiding his gaze, "I only talked to you because someone dared me to."

The raven haired man then sighed as he ran his hand on his dark locks, "I already know that."

"A-ah?" 

"Now why would a popular boy in school hang out with someone like me?"

Gusion bit his lip as he replied expressing what he really feel now looking straight into Granger's crimson eyes, "I enjoy hanging out with you, really."

"Sure it started with a dare but, i ended up liking your company."

"Hm," Granger then stared at him, his arms crossed. "Thats why i asked you that question back in the bus station, it was a test."

The raven haired man stood up as he walked over to Gusion's side placing his bandaged finger underneath his chin, he lifted up the brunet's face so that he's facing him.

Amethyst stared at crimson ones as Granger leaned over to whisper in his ears, "I want you to be serious about me."

Gusion gape and blush and prepares himself mentally for the next action but Granger then retracted his bandaged fingers when he saw the other's reaction. He could say that he was satisfied.

"Go finish your breakfast or else we'll be late," Granger said going back to his seat.

Gusion coughed as he fixed himself up, he didn't know Granger would be so bold telling him that kind of stuff straight faced, "Late for? Where are we going."

He then looked at his phone and saw tons of messages from his friends, mostly Kimmy's. He ignores it and looks at the date.

"It's just sunday"

"Oh.. I forgot" Granger scratches his head... "So what's your plan for today?" Then he started to clean up the table and put the dishes to the sink.. He'll wash them later..

Gusion scroll his phone and read some messages "If they invite me to hang out with them, i'll obviously go." 

"I'll just repair my bike then," Granger already planned this, he wont keep his bike in that state anymore.

"I see, then um." Gusion shuffled his feet as he looked at Granger, "Can you escort me out?" rather not have him getting spooked off by the spirits residing in this damn haunted house.

"Actually think i'll just go home for today, i'm not in the mood to hang out with em."

"Alright then,"

"Have fun fixing your bike."

Granger nodded in response as he walked Gusion out his house, he leaned over the door as he watched Gusion dissapear in the distance walking over the bus station.

Granger sighed he didn't want Gusion to leave so soon, he did look so good in that shirt of his though.

He then returned to his kitchen to wash the dishes, he hates leaving it dirty.  
He hates messy things.

He then decided to rest up on his bed for a bit before he fixes his bike, remembering Gusion's warmth beside him last night.

It made him yearn for the brunet, he finally decided to just fix his bike to get his thoughts off that person.

Gusion finally arrived on his apartment unit, he sighed as he placed down his bag on the countertop.

He has learned lots of things about him in just a span of two days, now it made him embarrassdd because hell.

Granger isn't even popular at all in their school and he's living a more interesting life than him.

He admits that he judged based on the other's appearance and heck, he's so wrong.

Everything about Granger made him so hooked about him, making him want to know more about his life.

The brunet then sighed as he opened his phone loads of unopened messages greeted his lock screen.

Then he found out that Granger finally replied on his messenger, it made him feel really happy as he opened it.

(Granger changed his nickname to VagrantPoet)

(VagrantPoet sent a photo 9:31 am)

(VagrantPoet sent a photo 9:31 am)

VagrantPoet 9:34 am : I forgot to send you our picture, please dont post it on your social media though.

Gusion fumbled on his reply, he knows that he's grinning like hell at the moment from the giddy feeling in his chest.

HolyBlade 10:16 am : Of course.

(HolyBlade removed a message)

HolyBlade 10:18 am : Ah, sorry! Wrong send.  
And thanks for letting me stay in your house.

Granger's ears perked up as his phone beeped with the messenger notification, he wiped away the grease from his hands from fixing his motorcycle.

He actually doesn't feel tired anymore as he saw Gusion's reply, he didn't notice that his lips show off a lovely smile right now.

VagrantPoet 10:22 am : No worries, i enjoy your company.

VagrantPoet 10:25 am : Feel free to come by again alright? You're always welcome here.

Yeah like the damn spirits that lives with you, Gusion snarked. Obviously he didn't say that because heck he's never going back to that haunted house ever again.

He waited for a while before he replies, so that the other wouldn't notice that he's excited about messaging him.

HolyBlade 10:32 am : Would you like to come over mine instead? Though it's not a mansion like yours, i'm just renting an apartment at the moment.

HolyBlade 10:33 am : It's a lil bit rocky back at home for me.

VagrantPoet 10:35 am : I see. 

VagrantPoet 10:36 am : I'll take up your offer then.

Then Fanny's chat bubble popped up on the side of Gusion's messenger.

SkyHigh 10:37 am : My girlfriend is getting worried about you, are you alright?

Oh, Kimmy must have told her what happened yesterday.

He sighed, he knew this was going to be a very long talk.

He decided to text her tomorrow, probably.

XxXxX

Gusion messaged Fanny saying he'll say the details yet again later and apologized to her for making Kimmy downright worried, with a sigh he walked towards the school hallway.

He wasn't really in the mood to tell the story.

He doesn't even spare any time look around the students on the side.

And he- himself is oblivious to the surroundings that he doesn't notice the whispers and stares of the students. He just turned blindly to them like always, hence his 'Ice prince' title. He obviously doesn't care about them at all, never did and never will.

Until when he arrived at his classroom.  
Granger was already there- cornered by his fangirls and fanboys. They look like they're interrogating a fucking prisoner yet Granger remained stoic. So much for being in pressure.

"WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH GUSION??"

"ARE YOU TWO DATING?" 

"WHY WOULD BABY GUS DATE AN EMO LIKE YOU?"

"ANSWER US!"

"WHAT DID GUSION SAW IN YOUUU?!" 

Granger sighed and wants to scram his way out of this commotion. Though their words hurt like a knife stabbing him in the chest, Granger understood their feelings. Everyone would be angry if they saw their idol with a trash like him.

Gusion squeezed himself in the sea of crowd inside his classroom unnoticed, his fangirls and fanboys are so focused on Granger, he sighed as he pushed them away.

"Stop bothering my friend," Gusion then glared at them , they all stopped at once as the school celebrity yelled so uncharacteristically in his normal princely demeanor.

Gusion huffed, "If you don't have anything else to do than bother this poor classmate of mine, then please leave him be."

The sea of crowd dispersed and disappears just as he came, talk about a commanding prince thought Granger.

Murmurs in the room continued still as they left, Gusion went to Granger's side and looked down.

"I'm sorry you get dragged into this mess."

Granger kept his face hidden trying to keep his poker-face still, of course people are going to start to look out for him now. "It's fine."

"I shouldn't have uploaded that picture of us, this shouldn't hav-"

"If you apologize one more time i'd strangle you here." ruby eyes then stared at violet ones, Granger sighed as he placed his hand over to his face he felt a migraine incoming after all that noise.

Then loud bang om the sliding door, as it opened it showed an orange haired girl with her arms around her girlfriend Kimmy.

"Hey, yo!" Kimmy said as she walked over towards Granger's desk which is near the window.

Fanny crossed as arms as she did the same thing, "What's all the commotion outside about?"

The raven haired man kept quiet, all of this is new to him. From a simple quiet life, he is now bombarded by people asking him questions about a certain good-looking brunet.

"Frienddd!~" Kimmy then tried to high-five granger but he didn't move his hands away from his face still. "O-oh."

Gusion placed a gentle hand on the other's back and soothingly rubbed it, Granger shuddered in the pleasurable touches he made but still tries to keep his goddamn poker-face from faltering. "He's actually feeling out-of-the-weather right now Kim, those fanbase of mine questioned him about us being together in that picture i posted."

Fuck Gusion don't make it sound like that. Gods Granger's head throb like hell, he wanted all of this to stop.

But then again he does like the brunet's presence beside him, it's warm and comforting.

He tries to ignore their other classmates which is obviously taking a picture of them together, luckily these two girls are with them.

"Welcome to our group Granger." Fanny reached out her hand for a handshake, Granger hesitantly accepted it as he stared at her.

"Don't worry about those guys, they're just jealous our baby Gus hangs out with you." Kimmy then looked at Gusion's fanbase outside their door and threw them an annoying grin-eating smirk. 

"Looooosers!"

Fanny facepalmed at her girlfriends childish actions and melted in the sight of Gusion intimately comforting the stressed-out outcast of their class.

"You okay?" Gusion then asked as his hands roam the other's back still, Granger then nodded as he tries to straighten himself up.

"Yeah,"

And then their school bell rang which only means one thing, their professor is coming.

Gusion and the rest went back to their seats, Granger just stared outside the window and maybe he takes a glance at that brunet 'friend' of his.

After the grueling hours shitty math lessons that Professor Eudora gave them, the bell finally rang but for a different reason.

It's time to go home now, Granger collected his belongings underneath his desk and to his surprise it's jam packed with.

Letters... Hate comments about him, Gusion went to his side as soon as he heard something shuffle in his direction.

"Well, that's just plain rude." the brunet then crossed his arms in disbelief.

Fanny and Kimmy went over too and collected the cursed letters helping Gusion pick em' up just to throw it in the trash.

"We should probably hang out eh?" the brunet asked as she placed her backpack on.

"I think it's a good idea that we do," Fanny nodded "To lessen the issue about him."

Gusion then looked at Granger asking him without words coming out from his mouth he already knew what he's going to say anyways, "I dont mind."

Kimmy's ears perked from the surprising reply, "See? He doesn't mind. Lemme call over Les and Guin then."

Granger mentally facepalmed himself, this dumb blonde is already annoying enough and she will add more of Gusion's gang with them?

But the way Gusion smiled at him, Gods. That lovely smile of his, it made him forget all this bullshit ruckus.

"Where are we going then?" Fanny asked as she tied up her hair in a bun, Kimmy pulled her tie yet again which earned her a glare from her orange haired girlfriend.

"Kimmy please." the blondie just shrugged and teasingly replied, "We're going to the arcade obviously."

"You do know Guinevere is with us, she gets pretty mad if her nail art is broken by those buttons."

"O-oh, right." Kimmy laughed nervously she remembered the first time they went with curls in the arcade, she slammed the frigging hit-or-miss frog hitting luckily she's rich as fuck so she paid for the game she destroyed. "Nevermind the idea of the arcade then, coffeeshop then?

"That's actually a good idea."

"Where are we going then?" Fanny asked as she tied up her hair in a bun, Kimmy pulled her tie yet again which earned her a glare from her orange haired girlfriend.

"Kimmy please." the blondie just shrugged and teasingly replied, "We're going to the arcade obviously."

"You do know Guinevere is with us, she gets pretty mad if her nail art is broken by those buttons."

"O-oh, right." Kimmy laughed nervously she remembered the first time they went with curls in the arcade, she slammed the frigging hit-or-miss frog hitting luckily she's rich as fuck so she paid for the game she destroyed with her ungodly strength "Nevermind the idea of the arcade then, coffeeshop then?

"That's actually a good idea."

Granger then looked at Gusion, worried about his wellbeing. The brunet just laughed in reply reassuring him, "You're fine dummy, you'll get used to them soon."

Get used to it soon? Granger frozed, he'd get to hang out with 'them' again? It's stressing him out so much already but eh, more time with Gusion is okay.

Maybe hanging out with his friends would be fine too?..

Granger coughed trying to get the duo's attention, "How about we go to coffee shop first and then play at the arcade?" 

The lovers immediately looked at him with awe, was... He suggesting? He finally spoke to them wow.

So of course Kimmy smiled and and wraps an arm around his neck- the frigging blondie is already treating him like a lil brother, "Thought you'd be a generic angsty boy but no~ Alright then Granger!" 

Granger sighed and admitted something with a light blush tinting his cheeks luckily as always his collar is hiding it from plain sight. "It's been so long since i've been with anyone, in the arcade i mean."

Fanny looked at him with disbelief, "Don't worry, we're here for you now."

"You wont be alone anymore." Kimmy then removed her arms around his neck and returned to Fanny's side hugging her tightly.

You dont have to be alone anymore huh?..  
Granger watched them with a genuine smile on his face, companionship and friendship sure is nice.

His train of thought was cut off when Gusion opened the sliding door of their room calling them out, Guinevere and Lesley peeking over at the door to look at the three of them.

Granger then collected his things and stood up, they left school together walked together to the café.

The raven haired man sensed a feeling of belonging in the group, just like...

He shouldn't remember such things it's just painful for him, it's bad for his mental health.

He just wonders if they're alive still, would they be proud of the way he lived for so many years?

Probably not but, when Gusion came into his life it just felt different.  
So different that he could see things in a new light, even the gloomy place he lives in brightens when the brunet is there.

Gusion then saw Granger is so deep in thought while walking so he decided to press a hand on the other's back.

His sudden gesture sure did take Granger out of his trance, "Hm?"

"You okay?" 

"Why wouldn't i be? I'm with you Gus."

Fanny stifled a chuckle same with Lesley, Fanny squealed obviously fangirling over the two. "BABY, LOOK THATS HOW HE FLIRTS OH MY GOD." Guinevere then backhanded the blondie earning a pained groan from her.

"Ow, Fanfan. Guin is bullying me." Miss Violet then huffed as she walked forwards ignoring her childish outburst.

"Serves you right." Fanny teased as she ruffled Kimmy's already messy hair.

Gusion looked away but Granger could see a faint blush on his cheeks, does he really sound like he's flirting?

He just told him what he feels, so... To them it sounds like flirting, huh?  
Come to think of it, it actually made him a little embarrassed looking away himself.

XxXxX

"Explain." Guinevere then slammed her fist on the cashier counter of the cafe, "I'm really sorry Guin, we're out of coffee."

Guinevere looked at him in disbelief, "A coffee shop, without coffee? What kind of monstrosity is this?"

"Look," Claude started. "It's not my fault this Lady called Vexana bought all the beans and shit like what?"

Guinevere had enough of it so she quietly walked away 'calmly' out of the store.

"Damn, she sure is scary." Claude whistled and his partner Dexter agrees.

"Shame, Claude's freshly brewed coffee mix is always the best." Fanny commented as she dragged her girlfriend along.

"Let's go Granger." Gusion said as he stared at Granger, he's acting weird again. "Oh? Yeah, right."

XxXxX

"Whoa..." Kimmy gaped as she saw Guinevere's score at the punching bag arcade. "Now i get why nobody ever wants to piss her off back at school." Fanny nodded in agreement as she dragged her girlfriend to the claw machine.

They left Guinevere there she's really punching the shit out of that bag, probably still pissed off at Claude's coffeeshop for not having any coffee at all.

Vexana bought all of the coffee? for what?  
To drown all her sorrows away? Surely he wont be surprised if one day he saw his auntie twitching because of too much caffeine in her system.

Gusion then suggested they play a classical zombie shooter game. It's nostalgic, he thought. Fanny and Kimmy continued to claw away prices on the corner, Guinevere changed her mind and went away from the punching the bag and proceeded to play a fighting game and beat the shit out of everyone who dare tries to challenge her.

"On your right Gus!" Granger reminder him as he keep shooting the axes the zombies threw at their faces...

"Alright." Gusion fires three bullets right on the head and the zombie collapsed on the floor then it dissolves into thin air.

Granger shot the zombie with a terrifying accuracy on the head saving the brunets character. 

"The boss will come out soon, get ready!" Granger load his gun and Gusion nodded, doing the same as he prepare himself then boss finally decided to show up- 

A headless metallic giant knight and an annoying smug-ass bat is flying talking shit at their characters. Granger then instructed him just to aim in the middle because the dammed noisy bat will always attack on the middle.

"You sure are good at shooting," Gusion blurted out while trying to attack that just that spot in the middle of the screen. "Such a precise aim,"

"Oh, that's because." He stopped as his character was scratched by the bat depleting his life for a bit, "Gus, focus."

"O-oh yeah, my bad." The brunet flushed as he finaly looked at the screen and not Granger's serious face.

He sure does take this game seriously, Gusion mused as Granger defeated the boss like it was nothing.

They decided to walk around the arcade for a while, the rest are busy playing still.

Gusion cant help but to think that Granger is part of the mafia or something, his gun skills he showed before is no joke. And that wounds of his, did he really get it by accident? He mused bumping over Granger's back accidentally ending his train of thought.

”Gusion. Do you mind if we took a photo together in that booth?” Granger said as he pointed at the purikara photograph stall.

”Not at all, let's go then.” Then they both went in the booth and Gusion smiled and leaned over to him slightly.

Granger leaned his head over gently, and their bodies felt close even with that tender distance between them. The photo was taken, and he nodded after looking at it. Looking at it as well, Gusion noticed his expression was as serious as always, and he had a happy yet slightly embarrassed smile on his face.

Yet the satisfaction which Granger showed after he suggested that maybe, he in fact was happy - just with that expression?  
"It's just the two of us here, no need to be shy." Gusion's cheeks reddened slightly with what he just said and looked up at Granger's crimson eyes. 

They both backed away from each others as they heard Guinevere's voice, "Whoever suggested that we go here in this commoners place?" she said as she looked at her now-broken nail art.

Kimmy lauhed and pointed at Granger who just went out the photo booth Gusion following after. "Granger did."

"O-oh..." Guinevere looked at him and coughed, "Very well then, i forgive you."

Gusion whispered on Granger's ears 'I think she likes you.' which earns him a glare from the said man.

"I don't."

"She's just being friendly though," Gusion shrugged as he went to the vending machine for some hot cocoa.

Ah this is what they call a tsundere? Granger mused... Well that's normal for girls, their action speaks louder than words.

Granger waits for Gusion to get his cocoa and then he inserted a coin on the slot- and pressed the cola icon.

Gusion looked around the arcade's fladhy lights while sipping his canned cocoa drink and Granger came to his view, he cant help but to ask a lingering question in his mind."Granger" he started calling his attention.

Granger hums in response.

"You still haven't answered my question, why are you so good with shooting" 

"Well- Im good at it. My aunt said it was a talent of mine ever since i was young, i am born with it." he then took a huge gulp from his canned cola. Gusion had a feeling Granger was hiding something from him.

Gusion decided to not press on his question, Granger seemed to not like it one bit.

"I see..." 

"Welp, that was fun." Kimmy exclaimed as she twirled around with Fanny on the karaoke bar. "We didn't hang out together though." Fanny interjected as she stopped the her actions.

"This is absurd, i'm never going to this shitty arcade again." Guinevere complained as she huffed calling her driver through her violet tinted smartphone.

"Aww, you say that all the time GuinGuin~" The blondie teased earning yet another backhanded slap on her neck.

"OWW."

XxXxX

After a while the girls bid their goodbyes, Lesley was nowhere to be seen. She's probably looking after her little brother Harley and left earlier without them knowing.

"Did you have fun?"

"I did,"

Gusion gave him a warm smile as he replied, "I'm glad then."

"We should go home soon..."

Granger pressed his lips into thin smile, "Lets go" and walked beside him..  
It was still a surreal experience and he was glad Gusion isn't the guy he imagined him to be.  
If he doesn't have a bad background then, maybe he can open up to him more. 

Paxley seems to be a kind and genuine person and Granger hates the idea that if... what if one day Gusion will finally know about horrible past.  
Will it change the way he sees him right now?  
Is he still able talk to him at all? Granger was so lost in his thought that he didn't notice that the brunet is now holding his arm.

"Dont think too much... Okay? Everything will be just fine." Granger just stared at him with a fond expression plastered on his face. 

"Alright, i believe you." Then he held the brunet's reassuring hands. 

He doesn't like the thought of letting him go, and it seems like Gusion received his silent message and held his hands firmly within his.

The brunet held his hands tightly, he felt like Granger needed it. And then he remembered that Eudora their math teacher's assignment is too complex for him so...

"Granger, wanna come to my house and do our assignments together?"

"Huh, isn't it just a one page assignment?"

"Yeah but," he knows it's such a selfish request but, he doesn't want Granger to go home just yet. "I want to spend more time with you."

The raven haired man was taken aback by what Gusion said but he still held his hand nevertheless.

"I see." 

"Let's go then.

XxXxX

After travelling by bus they finally arrived at Gusion's apartment. Gusion scratched his head in embarrassment it's nothing like Granger's house but eh.

"Come in?"

Granger stifled a laugh in reply, "Of course."

Gusion's apartment is small but it feels more like home to him than his mansion, Granger looked around the room he expected Gusion to personalize it with his own taste in designing but.

It's rather plain unlike how good looking he is.

"I'm sorry it's not much." the brunet said as he prepped up the thermos on his stove.

Granger shrugged, "Dont apologize, it feels comfy here."

"Coffee or chocolate?" 

"Coffee." Granger replied immediately and Gusion laughed.

"I only have chocolate here, sorry." He teased.

"Why bother asking then?" Gusion didn't reply as he opened the pack of the instant chocolate drink.

Granger lips curled into a small teasing smirk when he saw the design of the coffee mug, "You really like ML, huh?"

"Oh yeah, i do! I just hide it from people though, dont wanna let them know that their idol is a big nerd over games i guess."

Granger crossed his arms as Gusion placed the cup on the small center table, "Why bother hiding it? I think it's rather adorable."

Gusion smiled as he brought the cup to his lips slightly blowing it as he took a sip, "Not everyone thinks the way you do."

"As a Paxley, everyone expects me to be good at everything. I need to act like that too, appearance and in my skills." The brunet sighed looking glumly at his drink.

"Live for yourself," And that caught his attention. "There's no point catering what other people wants to see from you."

Gusion stopped midway drinking his coffee a light blush dusting his cheeks. Granger really has a point but he just shrugs it off and decided to do their assignments.

"And since you're here." the brunet's lips curled into a smile. "You could help me with our math assignment." he then looked at the array of numbers written in his notebook even if he pay attention and listen, he doesn't really understand it because Professor Eudora's way of teaching is too fast for him to follow.

Granger ran a hand through his jet black hair, "Math is simple, it all about formula.. Here let me teach you." He started to point it out, slowly he teaches Gusion the way of how algebra and trigonometrics function work.

Granger already finished his assignment in a whim while Gusion is still on question six.  
Well thats already an improvement though. Gusion then stood up to refill their drink.

Then after a while he came back with two mugs of coffee in his hand.

"You answer the questions so quickly, it's amazing." Gusion said as he hand out the chocolate drink to Granger's hand who accepted it heartily.

"Come on, stop dawdling already let's make this quick." Granger gestured him and Gusion sat by his side again..feeling contended.

"No need to tell me twice," He then pulled his pen out and continued to solve the damn mathematical questions, "I wanted to watch that new horror movie in the cinemas, wanna come with me?"

"I thought you hate horror," Granger scoffed looking amused.

The brunet huffed in reply, "Well excuse me, but i'm a sucker for mystery films and the trilogy has a decent story." 

Granger just smirked, mirth evident in his voice. "If you want to be scared off that much then just come visit my house." 

"Never!" 

Granger laughs.

"No way," Gusion fumed as he threw his couch's pillow on the other's face. "I'm not going anywhere near your house."

"Oh..." the raven haired man then crossed his arms, "What if i changed how it looks inside?"

Gusion's tilted his head, "Why?"

"So you'd come home with me again."

That sounds nice... Gusion thought as he shook away the thought, "Yeah, uh. Just help me with this will you?" he then looked away from Granger's face and focused on his paper, he wished he didn't see that obvious flush on his face.

After a while they finished Gusion's assignment, Granger didn't let him copy his work because the brunet wont learn that way.

With a sight Gusion stretched and slumped back on his couch, "Had fun?"The raven haired teased as he scooted on his side earning yet another smack of pillow on his face.

"Yeah, thanks."

Granger than stood up and fixed his collar, "I'll be going then."

"Do you want me to escort you out?"

Granger stopped turning the doorknob, "Not really, i'm almost out." and finally walked away.

"You're forgetting something," Gusion lightly laughed as he walked over his apartment door, waiting for Granger to come back.

"Oh, right." the raven haired man said as he gave him a light peck on the forehead, "Till then."

Then when Granger finally boarded a bus back home he forgot, they're not even on a date today.

But why.

Why did hell he kiss Gusion?

Damn trickster, not that he didn't like doing it though.


	4. WHY R U HERE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll pay the damn rent tomorrow, let me rest now plea-"
> 
> He was then cut off as the man suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in his soft brown hair. “Gusion…”
> 
> The brunet seemed to calm down upon hearing his voice and shyly replied with a low voice, "Granger? What..."
> 
> "What are you doing here?"

XxXxX

Granger returned to his room in the evening from his detour to Gusion's house.  
No one inquired after him, as always.  
In fact, he was used to feeling the ‘sense of not existing’ within those walls.   
It was actually rather tranquil that way.

He smiled instead, a small, quiet thing. He thought about meeting Gusion, and about his friends in class. He flicked a page of his study manual and continued reading about the upcoming content of their more mundane lessons.

If he couldn’t afford the time to study that much, he had no place in school at all, at least to his mind. A self-imposed opinion, and one he was quite ready to accept others didn’t’ share. 

Since coming to school, he realized he felt he had opportunities to be...

Happy.

Even though plenty of things plagued his mind, he knew everyone had their demons that hounded them in their sleep.

Gusion glanced at his phone as he got out of the shower.

VagrantPoet 8:26 pm : If you need more math tutoring, just message me up.

The brunet was very happy, of course he'd instantly reply to him.

HolyBlade 8:38 pm : Sorry for the late reply Granger, of course.

HolyBlade 8:39 pm : You'd make a great teacher btw, you made those complex math lessons easy to understand.

Granger scoffed, "A teacher huh?" If he'll pursue that career he needed to work on his communication skills, since he's obviously bad at it.

VagrantPoet 8:45 pm : It's good to hear thay you finally understand the lesson.

VagrantPoet 8:47 pm : ML?

Granger threw the phone on his bed after he replied, Gusion was taking his sweet time doing something else rather than talking to him and it pisses him off.  
He closed his eyes and held his pillow like he did to the brunet last time, how he misses him already.

His ears perked up as he heard his cellphone rang notifying him that theres a new message. Granger expected that the message was from Gusion but to his suprise it was his aunt... Vexana.

Vexana 8:50 pm : Open up boy. We're going to have a long nice talk.

Granger stiffened, his fingers froze as he saw the message. He immediately deleted it and saunters quietly over his windowsill to peek outside.

XxXxX

HolyBlade 8:54 PM : Of course, i'm always up for some games.

Gusion then opened his Mobile Legends game only to find out that his friend is offline and he's the one who invited him to play.

He did reply ten minutes late though...

He then closed it and decided to message him on Facebook instead.

HolyBlade 9:02 pm : Granger?...

No reply. He must have fallen asleep or something, better not bother him then.

HolyBlade 9:08 pm : Alright sleepyhead, goodnight.

Granger could see people standing outside his gate, it's probably her doing again.

"Dammit." He muttered under his breath, Vexana knew him like an open book. She knew Granger would never respond to her messages.

A sound of shattering glass echoing around the hallway. Fuck are they forcing their way inside his house? Is Vexana this desperate to have him back there?

His phone 'dinged' with messages, it's probably Gusion now but he obviously has a reason to ignore him.

With adrenaline rushing through his bloodstream. Granger immediately grabbed his phone and wallet... All of the papers that he needed to escape the dammed country. Granger made his way safely without getting caught on the end of the hallway, into the backdoor of his house.

He hopes he can escape.

XxXxX

Granger then went to the garage room to get his bike, he has faith in his mechanical skills but...

No.

Theres no use hesitating now, he then plugged the keys and turned it. The machine revved alive to his surprise, notifying the intruders of his location with the noise.

He really needs to get out fast. "Now or never, old friend." He then sped off with his bike in the dim streets of his neighborhood looking for sanctuary away from Vexana and her men.

That sanctuary doesn't exist here because he knows it's where the brunet is, a home he never had that made him feel alive.

But... He doesn't want him to be caught in all of this mess.

He decided to go to his apartment anyways, he has nowhere else to go. And he is sure that Leomord wouldn't be so happy if he barged into his house in the middle of the night, who knows what he and Angela are doing at this ungodly hour.

He'll probably get killed off there too just like if he stayed at that house of his.

After a long cold ride he finally arrived at Gusion's place, he smashed threw his phone on the lake so that Vexana couldn't trace where he went.

He hesitated to knock on the brunet's door but he's already here, so he did.

No reply.

He banged harder and finally he heard something from the other side of the door shuffling all over, he was going to do it again but Gusion already opened it his hair all tousled with an annoyed look on his face.

For a few seconds Gusion just stared at his figure hidden by the shadows of the dark room. "Gods, do you know what time is it now? It's two in the morning and you come here banging up my door."

It was adorable, Gusion's really not a morning person like heck just look at how angry and unfocused he is right now to notice that he's the one standing in front of him.

The brunet still fumed continuing his seething outburst, "I'll pay the damn rent tomorrow, let me rest now plea-"

He was then cut off as the man suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in his soft brown hair. “Gusion…”

The brunet seemed to calm down upon hearing his voice and shyly replied with a low voice, "Granger? What..."

"What are you doing here?"

Fuck, he need to make an excuse fast. He cant tell him about Vexana and the men following his trail, he doesn't want to worry Gusion about his life.

"The ghosts seemed to be angry and was very hostile when i got home," Granger said in a deadpan voice so that Gusion would believe it no matter how dumb his lie sounds, "It must have known that i was planning to redecorate the house."

Gusion gave him a-wtf-you-just-woke-me-up-banging-my-door-in-the-middle-of-night-because-your-ghost-friend-Is-mad-at-you?- Granger just lower his head in shame and he has really nowhere else to go. 

Gusion took a long deep breath contemplating whether he wanted to smack the edgelord's head or be concerned because he looked scared. And obviously Gusion never would buy his lame ass excuse since Granger told him the ghosts in his house is totally harmless they all did was to scare his poor soul when he went there.

"Come inside, i'll prepare a spare futon for you." Granger hastily welcome himself as he looked back. He prays Vexana's men wasnt near the vicinity, He murmured an almost silent 'thank you' to Gusion as the brunet closed the door as they went in.

"Sorry about barging in i'll pay your rent as a peace offering." Granger stammered cause he was really downright ashamed.

Gusion sighed again, "Really now? Its fine, its fine." He gestured Granger to follow him to his living room. "Make yourself comfortable as we talk."

Granger nodded and Gusion proceeds to go to the kitchen telling him he was going to make hot cocoa, Granger waited and unconsciously bite his nails.

"Up for some grub?"

"Yeah that sounds good" Granger replied and he immediately averted his eyes around the room.. He spotted the window and decides to take a peek.. He carefully hide his figure while looking outside.. to his biggest relief there's no sign of them... that went well

Gusion noticed that Granger was restless, was he perhaps being stalked by his fans? They probably wouldn't go that far but it doesn't hurt to ask.

"Is someone threatening you?" the brunets question made him even more alert than he was before. "Is it perhaps my fans?"

"I guess you can say it that way," Granger admitted as he closed the curtains. "Sorry for lying to you."

Gusion scoffed, still angry from before. "It was an obvious lie anyways, dont worry."

"You needn't need to pay my rent, that father of mine will send me money by the months end." Gusion said as he minced garlic and onions.

He then threw it to the pan and started to sauté it with little chunks of meat and diced carrots, the smell of good food made Granger's worries fade away.

He didn't knew that Gusion can cook, considering that he's a guy he thought he'd be like him too. Stocking processed and canned food in his pantry.

"Its a compensation for disturbing, It's the least I can do, Gus." Granger pleaded because he felt bad..

Gusion pinched the bridge of his nose and replied, "Okay if you insist then.. But you need to tell me what's happening.. In detail."

Granger swallows and bit his cheeks then he sigh in resign "I promise, but not that in details.. It's a family problem of mine."

"I understand," Gusion nodded as he took a bowl on his cabinet and scooped the fried rice he made in a whim. "Me and my family never got along either." the brunet sighed as he placed the bowl in front of Granger.

"Here, eat up."

"Thanks" Granger gave a polite bow and shove the rice like inside his mouth a little kid.. Gusion observe him.. Granger's anxiety never seems to fade away..

"Granger you need to slow down" Gusion reminded him, only gotten shoots a confuse stare by Granger, the rice spread sticking on the corner of his mouth.. "Sorry its just-" The edgelord started., Gusion's motherly instinct kicks in. "Its okay just finish your food and we will make sure nobody will come here." whatever Granger's family problem is this is just deep as he likely to think...

Gusion noticed that Granger was restless, was he perhaps being stalked by his fans? They probably wouldn't go that far but it doesn't hurt to ask.

"Is someone threatening you?" the brunet questioned him once more and it made him even more tense.

"No," he instantly replied as he scooped a mouthful of fried rice.

Lies-

Gusion frowned as he went to bed, he still have classes tomorrow. And he remembers Granger is his classmate too so that makes two of them.

But considering Granger's state at the moment he'd probably skip school for awhile until he fixes his family problem.

Not that he can blame him though, he knows how hard it is when family is involved.

Just like back in the Paxley household, he can't do anything he wanted. Even cooking, because they say it's a commoners hobby.

Thats why he left in the first place.

"Just leave the dishes there, i'll clean it up once i get up." he groaned as he saw that it's already four A.M., and he has classes later. 

"Goodnight, Granger..." he closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep, unbeknownst to him Granger slept by his side ignoring the futon the brunet laid down on the floor.

Granger sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around Gusion. He presses his chest against the brunets back, the warmth comforts him, it lets him feel at ease even though he knew very well that they might be in danger.

"Goodnight."

XxXxX

"And he escaped?! You fucking morons. I told you just to bring him here and he outsmarted you all?" Vexana fumed and threw the vase in anger. Her men flinched by her outburst.

"We're sorry Señora.. But we can assure you we will bring Granger here in the future.. Give us time" Her one minion plead earning a glare...Vexana continued to pace but halts as she realised something.

"Okay just this once.. I know that brat is smart but if you fail again I will feed you to the rats, Am I clear?" Vexana's threat was crystal-clear her men in black just swallow in fear and nod.

"Good.." Vexana said as she saunters towards the window "Now.. Where the hell are you.. Granger"

XxXxX

Granger shifted on the soft warm bed and turns on his side again, facing Gusion's back. He looked at the brunets phone to look at the time and saw that it's almost six thirty AM.

Almost time for them to go to school, well...  
For Gusion at least, because he's not going to attend classes today for obvious reasons.  
He then got off the bed before the brunet wakes up.

"Hey, wake up." Granger nudged Gusion's side gently earning a groan from the brunet, "Mnn.. Later."

Granger crossed his arms as he then leaned over to shake him up again, "You seem to be forgetting that our teacher for the first subject today is Lapu-Lapu, you know how he punishes latecomers."

The brunet then quickly stood awake and looked at his phone, "Shit," he quickly get out of bed and looked at Granger.

"You're not going?"

The raven haired man shrugged, "Probably when I fix my problems at home, not going attend school for a bit."

"Alright then," Gusion nodded and quickly went to the bathroom for a quick shower, Granger then went to the kitchen to look for some food to cook he saw bread on top of the refridgerator so he decided to just make a simple buttered toast.

The brunet was in a rush to get out of the house, he quickly wore whatever shirt he could grab to and hurried out of the bedroom.

Granger glanced over him and laughed, so this is how Gusion acts when he's almost late for anything. He's obviously stressing himself out too much like the day they met up to listen to his violin play.

Granger smiled at what Gusion is wearing and offered a cup of hot chocolate to him, and Gusion obviously accepted it.

"You really like that, dont you?" Granger said as he crossed his arms on top of the table as he stared at Gusion gulping down the hot drink. "Mhm, it's sweet."

Granger shrugged, "Never liked sweet stuff," and smiled still. "But i guess it's kinda growing on me."

The brunet almost dropped the mug from Granger's embarrassing statement and remembers the time, "I dont wanna be late, God." he then placed the mug on the table and rushed on the door.

"I'll be back soon Granger, foods in the fridge just cook some if you're hungry." Gusion said as he tied up his shoelaces readying himself to go out his room. "Later!"

Granger waved him off bidding him goodbye, "Nice shirt by the way."

Gusion blushed as he look at the shirt that he's wearing right now. It was the one he borrowed when he went to Granger's house, so he just ignored the man and went out the apartment extremely flustered.

"Could this day get any better?"

XxXxX

Gusion then ran into the hallway and desperately looked at his phone, five more minutes till it's time for Lapu's class.

In the nick of time he finally arrived at their classrooms door, and slumped on his seat as soon as he got there.

Kimmy went to his side and ruffled his hair, "Aww, is our baby Gus turning emo like his lover now?" she then pulled Gusion's shirt earning a bright blush from the brunets cheek.

"S-shut up Kim," Gusion said as he tried to catch his breath. 

"So early in the morning and you're already like this?" the brunet said and tilted her head looking at him with a questioning gaze.  
"Come to think of it, he's not here."

"He told me that he's going to skip classes for today." Gusion shrug and Kimmy knowingly glare at him.. Paxley in return shoot her a -what- look and goes for his seat.

Then the cruel Professor Khufra entered- the atmosphere suddenly change into tense and stiff.

"Morning" he grumbles and quickly everybody respond.."Morning Sir"

As Professor Khufra about to lecture two men in a black suit knocks on the side of the doorframe-catching the attention of everyone.. 

Professor Khufra goes to them excusing himself for a bit so they could talk outside of the classroom... Fanny look behind on her seat then voice out her concerns.

"Why do I feel something is fishy?" 

Kimmy blink at her girlfriend rapidly "Wha-why?"

Fanny shrug and then look where Mr.Khufra and men in black are talking "Well my gut instinct is telling me theres something more than meets an eye at those men in suits"

Well.. Gusion learn that whenever Fanny feels or sense something..its always correct 94% and he never underestimate her pure instinct.

"I dunno about you Fanny.. Something is really sketchy." Gusion agrees to her then Mr.Khufra came back looking at Granger's empty seat..

"Is Granger absent?" He announce and everybody nod..When he got the confirmation he goes back talking to the men in black..

"I'm very sorry sir but i know nothing of his whereabouts." Khufra said as he crossed his arms, looking sternly at the mysterious men in black.

He noticed that they have guns in their holsters so he'd have to be careful with his replies, it is fine if he's the only one here he's sure that he can take on these two.

But alas they're in school, it's class time so he'd have a reason to send them off.

"I'll call you if he comes, but right now we have classes." The two men looked at each other and nodded, they seem to agree with Khufra and went away.

It caused a commotion in class, apparently they're lucky professor Khufra was their teacher for today. If it's Lapu-Lapu it would have ended in a very bad note.

Khufra then dismissed the class early and went to the principals office to report the peculiar scene that occured this morning.

The students are left gossiping with each other, Kimmy and Fanny went to Gusion's side and whispered.

"Shh, Gus what is that?" Kimmy said cross armed as she looked extremely cautious still of the school's surrounding.

Fanny held on to her girlfriends shoulder trying to calm her down, "It's quite frightening but, Gusion i know you're hiding something from us."

"Yeah," Kimmy pouted as she grabbed Gusion's shirt. "Like, how could you explain this then? You never wear dark coloured clothes before and it looks a little big if it's yours."

Gusion's cheeks had an obvious tint of light blush he shrugged off the blondie's hands on 'his' ah, he means Granger's shirt. "Dont talk about it here, we're drawing attention on us."

Fanny agrees with her friend and silenced Kimmy with a dumb pick-up line, "Kim, i wish that i am the day saturday and you are sunday."

The blondie shoots her a questioning glare to her girlfriend totally forgetting the current issue, "Wait, why?"

"So you get to be my future." Fanny said in a serious expression earning a heartful laugh from her lover.

Gusion stifled his laughter on the desk with his arms covering his face, who'd thought that Fanny a serious honor student would say something so absurd and lame like that.

Guess she'd do lame shit to save her friends hide too- a real friend, Gusion thought.

Kimmy then hugged Fanny and gave her a quick peck on the lips, Claude whistled in the distance. "Damn, get a room you two." the orange haired teen glared at him with a blush on her face, obviously embarrassed with their public display of affection.

"Shush you." Fanny says with a bright blush blossoming on her cheeks as she tightened her hug to her tomboyish blonde lover.


	5. Care to tell me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayabusa, Gusion's childhood friend came back from his studies at the Eastern isles.
> 
> Gusion decides to meet up with him and Granger is jealous about it. (Not that he'll admit it though.)
> 
> Granger's aunt Vexana visits Gusion's school-
> 
> What will happen to our babies?
> 
> Read to find out uwu ❤
> 
> XxXxX

As soon as their classes ended the young brunet immediately packed his belongings, as much as he wanted not to admit it. He wants to go home to his apartment and hang out with his runaway classmates side.

He decided to buy snacks and drinks in the nearest convenient store, with a smile plastered on his face he took a bus back to his apartment.

It felt weird knocking on his own apartment room because he's so used to being alone, despite his popularity. Gusion only have a small circle of friends- and most of them are girls; well lesbians.

He gulped as the raven haired man from the other side opened it, with crossed arms Granger stared at Gusion intently making the brunet shiver.

The intensity of this man's eyes is menacing- it almost felt like he's making him kneel down in front of him without saying anything.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gusion- I was just… In a pretty bad mood." The raven haired man looked down and apologized as he waits for the brunet to come inside his room. "Welcome home."

"So.. What did you do all day?" Gusion then took off his shoes and placed it on the cabinet, setting it aside. Granger just followed his movement and it felt really weird having the raven haired man following him around like a puppy.

Granger cleared his throat and proudly replied, "I played ML and i had a straight eleven win streak. Seriously, I really had nothing else to do so I also cleaned your room."

Gusion squints at him "Granger.. did you just became my maid? You didn't have to do that though."

"It's fine." Granger shrugs.

Gusion let out a long sigh and plopped down on his comfy couch not bothering to change his clothes, "Granger.. You know that I wouldn't buy that lame-ass excuse of yours, of what happened last night."

Granger frowned upon hearing Gusion press upon such sensitive subject to him and sighed as he sat beside him, noticing that the brunet still wears his shirt his frown turned into a teasing smirk. 

"You really love my shirt huh?" the brunet instantly blushed and smacked the raven haired man with the pillow on the couch. "Idiot- stop changing the subject at hand."

"Alright," Granger could tell that Gusion is really serious about knowing what happened to him, the so called Death Chanter can’t help but think once more if he could fully trust this guy but... Granger then focuses his gaze to the television in front of the couch they are both sitting at.

"You know... You're not on your own anymore with your problems Granger. You have me now." Granger stares at him in disbelief, a small surprised laugh escapes his lips, and Gusion smiles in return. 

"I'm sorry, I sound corny do I?" The brunet said as a small blush appeared on his cheeks, all his classmate gave him was a simple truth he blurted out of his mind. 

How very much like Gusion.

He relaxes upon seeing him smile, with a sigh Granger wrapped an arm around Gusion's head resting it against his shoulder.

He closed his eyes as he gently threaded his fingertips upon the soft brown locks, "You say such pretty words, Paxley. I'll take your word on it." When he opens his eyes he could feel his worries drifting away replaced with Gusion's warm affection.

"I'll always be here for you, It's a promise."

To Gusion's embarrassment he gently pushed Granger away and stood up, leaving the raven haired man all alone on the couch with the television left on the news channel.

He immediately perked up as he heard the doorbell rang, he could hear Gusion open the door and complain. "Hey- your package is here. And why the heck is it in my name?" the brunet complained as he signed the delivery form questioning Granger's sanity upon seeing how large the package is.

His guest didn't even bother to go to the living room to greet the delivery man, but instead stayed put on his comfortable spot in Gusion's couch- he can't be seen by other people, it's too risky specially that his aunt Vexana is hunting for his hide.

He waited for the man to leave and then he finally went to Gusion's side to open his package.

"Sorry- I ordered online using your name Gus, was cleaning your room and I saw your laptop was left open." Gusion placed his fingertips on the bridge of his nose and looked at his scarred guest. "Okay. I get it. What did you order anyways?"

"Clothes- I left all of mine back in my house." Granger as he cut off the masking tape with his balisong knife off his belt and admitted, "I'd rather not go back there for awhile."

"I- I see..." the brunet replied, still shocked upon seeing how much this man bought, talk about burning money through online shopping. 

"I tried your clothes before, they're a tight fit for me."

Gusion examined the things Granger bought, the heck he Granger so much money buying all these expensive branded clothes, "You're quite rich aren't you?"

Granger just laughed and replied with a simple, "I have savings Gus."

Gusion frowned upon hearing that and shrugged off the ill feeling he felt in his chest, "You're not working on something illegal aren't you?"

Only If you only knew Gusion...

"Gus, stop.. I don't."

Gusion then cross his arms when he remembered something dumb, "And why did you try my clothes hm? You know that you're bigger than me."

"It's because I took a shower earlier and decided to have a change of clothes, your highness." Granger then swatted off Gusion away from the box and took a rather comfortable light violet t-shirt about his size, taking off his yesterday clothes in a whim and changing into the new one.

He did see Gusion's stare upon his body as he stripped off his top but ignored it- until...  
"I'm glad your wounds are healing quite nice."

Oh right...

Gusion had tended to his needs before- wrapping him up in clean bandages and so back in his mansion.

"Thanks to you." Granger said softly with a small barely noticable smile blossomed upon his lips.

"Cant quite hear that, can you please repeat it again?" Gusion teased as he leaned over the box to look at Granger straight at his face.

"Ain't repeating it Paxley." he then flicked the brunets forehead earning a yelp from the other. 

"Meanass."

"Always." Granger replied with his arms crossed. "Anyway, let's play Mobile Legends. Holy Blade."

Gusion chuckled upon hearing his dumb online IGN, "Alright Vagrant Poet, let's play." 

Ah. Moments like these makes Granger want to treasure it forever, but he knew that happiness wouldn't last fleeting memories- fleeting feelings of love fading away...

His head groaned upon remembering something of his past- his father and mother resting on their bed as they read him a story about- weird... Fuzzy memories he can't seem to remember.

A simple touch from Gusion took him back to the real world- surprising him. "Granger.. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Granger murmured, staring directly into Gusion's eyes. "You're kinda lost in your thoughts for a while there." Gusion replied with a blush creeping on his cheeks. Stupid edgelord and his goddamn stare.

"Uh.. sorry about that, anyways let's continue?" Granger scratched his head and internally facepalming himself for staring at Gusion like that.

Gusion placed a gentle hand on the others head gently massaging it with his fingertips that felt quite relaxing to the raven haired man, "You seem to be lost in thoughts, let's just watch a movie or something?" he suggested as he went over to sit on the couch yet again, patting the side gesturing Granger to come over.

"I have lots of things bugging my mind Gus," Granger admitted as he plopped down onto the couch relaxing even more as he rested his head on Gusion's lap, his lips instantly curled into a small smirk upon seeing the brunet flustered above him.

"I-I see.." Gusion replied as he continued on playing with Granger's soft raven hair, he could feel Granger shift slightly from his touch,- does it feel that good? He asks himself as the raven haired man further basked into his warmth. "Tell me about it when you're ready, okay? You can stay here as long as you like."

Granger suddenly hugged him tightly, his head buried on the brunet's shoulders. Gusion stood still for a while then he slowly returned Granger's embrace, A smile quickly appeared on his face as he let this moment slip by.

Granger pressed his lips together in worry, he doesn't know how to tell at Gusion of how much of a fuck up and dark his world was, moreon revealing to him, how can somebody like Gusion accept his secrets?

Granger's words died down inside his throat as he buried his face furthermore on Gusion's shoulder finding a sense of familiarity and home, Granger cannot really express how grateful he's feeling right now but he also cannot bring himself dragging Gusion into his shady business.

Aunt Vexana was his only relative left but she introduced him to the world he wasn't supposed to know at such a young age, but at least he found some sort of comfort in someone's arm.

"Thank you Gus..." He mumbled as he hugged the brunet tightly. "I'll tell you when I'm ready, I promise"

Funny.. 

Funny how he found refuge around Gusion's arms, the comforting warmth, the reassuring words... He wondered if he met Gusion earlier- could he save him from his misery?

He almost fell asleep in Gusion's warm embrace until he heard the brunets phone vibrate and ring loudly. With a sigh Gusion stood up and answered it-

"Hello- oh, Hayabusa." Granger could hear Gusion's voice perk up as he said that name; a foreigner maybe? "It's been so long,"

"Mhm," the brunet replied, he couldn't actually hear 'Hayabusa's' reply to Gusion but it felt like the two are really close with each other and that made him feel a lil' bit jealous.

Instead of listening to Gusion reply to that person, he went back to his package and fixed the clothes and necessities he bought online.

Apparently, he forgot that Gusion is a popular guy. Why is he even hanging around with him in the first place?

Granger heard a final beep before Gusion hung up, he looked at the brunet and raised a single eyebrow.

"Who's that?"

"Oh.. It's Hayabusa my childhood friend, he's coming back tomorrow from the eastern lands, are you done unboxing yet?" Granger felt an unpleasant feeling spread in his chest, Gusion's childhood friend huh.. Granger lowered his head and continued to examine the rather large box full of clothing articles. "Not yet.. Would you like to help me?"

Gusion smiled at him as he placed his phone down the table upon hearing that Granger needs help on the stuff he bought. "Alright, let's get this started then."

After organizing the clothes in order, Gusion went over to look at his phone again and smiled while he texted someone, probably that childhood friend of his again. Granger huffed as he crossed his arms walking over the bedroll the brunet prepared for him last night.

Gusion noticed him walk away so he followed him and sat on the edge of the bedroll, "Tired?"

An instant reply of, "Nah, I'm not in the mood to do anything."

"Oh, I see.. Well i bought us some food at the minimart, want some?" Gusion offered the packed sandwich and soda to the raven haired man who had his arm covering his face.  
"I'm not hungry."

Gusion frowned as he scooted over Granger's side, "Seriously, what's up with you?" He then placed a gentle hand on the others forehead gently tracing his scar with his fingertip. 

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No." Yet another frown came over the brunet's face and Granger relaxed with his familiar touch. "Then eat, dumbass." Gusion groaned as he opened up the sealed pack of the sandwich. 

"I don't want to." 

Oh how stubborn.. Gusion sat and pressed his forehead on the other, "You're not even sick Granger, what's wrong?"

"I just don't want to Gus," the raven haired man gulped as he stared upon Gusion's amethyst eyes above him. 

"Fine, if you gotta be so stubborn about it then i'll feed you." Gusion teased as he peeled down the plastic covering the cheesy bacon sandwich he brought from the nearest mini-mart, Granger blushed upon hearing the brunets offer and nodded.

Now it's Gusion's turn to blush, he didn't expect Granger to agree.. Well... He's the one who offered so, no turning back now.

"Open up-" Gusion said with an obvious blush tainting his cheeks, his hand guiding the food to Granger's waiting mouth. 

His gaze never left the raven haired man's face as he took a bite off the soft white bread, the melted cheese oozing out of the corner of his mouth which alerted Granger to sit up. "M-mn!"

Gusion immediately wiped it off with his fingertip, brushing off the excess filling. Licking his fingertip that's covered with the creamy liquid. "They weren't joking about the extra filling." Gusion chuckled as Granger stared at him in disbelief.

Doesn't he know how sensual the display he just showed him? Granger shrugged off his bad thoughts away and coughed to break the awkward silence. "I can eat by myself, thank you."

He then swatted off the sandwich from Gusion's hand and turned around to eat it which looked so adorable in Gusion's eyes. "Suit yourself then." and laid down beside the man eating the sandwich like it had done something bad to him.

"You know Granger if you open up to people like when you're with me, they wouldn't be scared of you." The brunet said as he placed a pillow under his head yawning as he still stared at the others back, waiting for a reply.

Instead, he got a message notification from his phone that he left on the tabletop- with a sigh he stood up and got it. 

Granger just looked at him solemnly as he reached out for his phone to reply to the person who messaged him-

He admits that he's not used to such feelings but is this what they call 'jealousy' huh, a bad feeling still left lingering on his gut.

Must be that Hayabusa person again.

He sighed as he finished off the sandwich with one bite and curled himself up in a comfortable position in the bedroll covering up with the warm blanket.

The brunet sure know how to make him feel so warm, inside and out.

After almost thirty minutes of chatting with Kimmy and the whole gang on their group chat in Facebook- Gusion looked at the sleeping figure fondly, he doesn't know why Granger's mood suddenly changed.

Did something happened while he was gone? Or possibly. Well… it can't be right. He saunters slowly to the bedroll to ruffle Granger's hair.

"I hope you can trust me soon."

The young Paxley then shifts the blanket up to the sleeping man neck, Gusion sighs and fights the urge to kiss him.

Instead he just gently stroked Granger's black locks- taking a closer look at his peaceful sleeping face.

Granger chose to stay with him instead of his other friends like that Leomord guy- he cannot betray his trust by simply doing what he had in mind just earlier.

"Rest well Granger." Gusion murmurs as he stood up to go to his bed, he does have quite a schedule tomorrow too.

XxXxX

Morning came yet again on the Land of Dawn, the birds singing their song, the sun rays shining down upon the green meadows- and shit Gusion's alarm didn't set up again.

As soon as he finished taking a quick shower he immediately clothed himself , "Granger-" Gusion groaned as dejavú washes upon his system, did this happen yesterday too? Now that he thinks of it. 

Yes, it did. "Wake me up next time will you?" but he never got an answer, yet he could clearly see Granger fiddling with his phone. 

'MEGAKILL!' the female announcer of the games voice boomed as Granger took off his black headphones-

"Busy huh?" Gusion sulked as he went over to the raven haired mans side on the couch, amethyst eyes stared at the screen and heck- Granger was carrying his teams asses with his favourite marksman.

The brunet folded his arms as he now looked at Granger whose crimson eyes are glued upon his game. "Fine, ignore me you ass." Gusion fumed as he took his school bag and left the house without any word or looking back.

Seriously, what's wrong with him today? Gusion mused as he angrily walked towards the school bus.

Deep breaths Gusion, calm down. For awhile he just thinks about the gangs surprise to Hayabusa at school.

Meanwhile back at his room Granger is fuming also- about how close Gusion is to that childhood friend he was going to meet today.

Why does he know you ask? He snooped at Gusion's phone while the brunet is fast asleep last night and boy.

The chats- how casual, how annoying. Now Gusion is acting like nothing is wrong? Hell, he was the one who's flirting with him in the first place and now this childhood friend of his came back...

Just when Granger is finally serious about something- someone is going to take it away from him.

Granger sighed as he placed his phone down- another victory for him in the game, he wishes that irl too that he's victorious with what he likes.

Maybe he was acting immature ignoring Gusion like that earlier, not maybe. He was really acting immature- getting jealous over Hayabusa.

It's not his fault getting this aching feelings in his chest though; it's the very first time he ever felt this way about anyone.

The brunet was on his way to school so he shouldn't bother him, he thought as he removed the message he was going to send Gusion.

Come to think of it- it's just a message, it wouldn't bother Gusion at all so he typed it again.

VagrantPoet 8:21 AM : Gus, i'm sorry for ignoring you.

A sigh.. He was going to do this, no chickening out now.

VagrantPoet 8:34 AM : I was just jealous that other people can hang out with you everyday, and I can't.

Granger patiently waits for Gusion to reply to his messages but all he got is silence- karma is a bitch huh?

He deserved it for ignoring Gusion earlier, he just hopes that Gusion's feelings for him won't change.

'If you want to know me better, then you better start dating me without any regrets or holding back' Granger blushed as he remembered his own speech to Gusion back in the bus station- shit...  
Embarrassing he thought but Gusion did say that he wanted to though, but not now since they're just both on knowing each other terms.

Dammit, Granger banged his head against the pillow, their class normally starts at this hour. He'll wait for the brunet to reply, and he realised that he was acting immature just because he got jealous over that guy on the phone.

An idea sprang out of Grangers mind and he immediately ordered again online for some spaghetti ingredients and he wants to make sure that he can cook it before Gusion gets home.

It's a way to apologize to the person he let him stay over, as he see the replies on the ask.fm site of how to say sorry without actually saying it.

"I hope he likes it"

XxXxX

As Mr Khufra is lecturing about the history of France, Gusion take some important notes about it and suddenly he felt his phone vibrate several times, he cautiously check the texts and it was from Hayabusa and Granger.

NinjaBoi 8: 47 AM : Gusion, let's meet up in our favourite spot in the National Park later, maybe at 2 PM? 

VagrantPoet 8:21 AM : Gus, i'm sorry for ignoring you.

VagrantPoet 8:34 AM : I was just jealous that other people can hang out with you everyday, and i cant.

Gusion stared at his inbox hesitating to reply to the both of them, he feels this sudden relief because Granger apologised to him.

A blush spread his cheeks when he finally knew what's bothering the guy, he'll probably text them on their recess time- he cant have his phone confiscated by this 'no fun allowed' teacher.

Just when everything seems to be fine, a woman with black clothing with an elegant and dangerous air seeping out of her aura stood in front of their classroom and Gusion got goosebumps all over his skin just looking at her. 

The woman got Professor Khufra's attention with the simple snap of her fingertips and their teacher quickly excused himself to his class to assist the said woman.

After talking to the woman for awhile Professor Khufra asked the class, "Is Granger absent?"

The class answered in chorus like a damn elementary grade students, "Yes sir."  
Fanny added "Its been 2 days since he didn't attend any of the classes on hand Prof."

Khufra pinched the bridge of his nose, "I see.. His guardian is asking if he were attending his class."

Gusion glared at Kimmy who was debating on whether telling their teacher that Granger was staying on Gusion's apartment, but fortunately the brunet gave Kimmy an icy glare. 

"Don't you dare."

Kimmy squinted at gusion and crossed her arms as she placed her feet up the school table, completely forgetting that she's wearing a skirt.

Gusion facepalmed as he saw her undergarment- damn tomboy isn't wearing any shorts, Professor Khufra immediately scolded her unprofessional behaviour at school.

"Kimmy- principals office, now!" Their raven haired professor said as he threw a chalk straight into the blonde girls forehead. "Oww-"

The elegant lady then laughed which made the brunet shiver, "Ah, kids. So this is what my little boys class is like." then she looks intently at Gusion who froze on the spot. "Interesting."

Gusion immediately stared off at the other direction looking out of the window instead, anywhere is better than her gaze.

It felt like Granger's stare when he first talked to him, but with even a far more ominous aura- what exactly is this lady on about?

"You with the brown hair," Gusion could see the woman start to walk towards him, "I've seen you hanging out with my little nephew last time in that shabby lil' cafe down the street."

Claude's ears perked up upon hearing that damn annoying voice again- it's that damn lady who's been ordering tons of shitty hard to make coffee designs.

Dexter opened the zipper of his bag and started to screech but Claude silenced him with his hand, "Shh, Dex- not now."

Gusion nodded as the lady in black placed a fingertip underneath his chin, ordering him to look straight in her eyes.

"We did hang out there with the rest of our gang ma'am." He then looks at Lesley and Guinevere who got his signal of help-

"Ah, we did buy coffee at Claude's cafe with them." Lesley started and Guinevere nodded. "I actually dragged them along with us since it's our second anniversary."

The magenta haired girl then stood up and placed a receipt in Gusion's desk. "See?" she then looked straight at the elegant womans judging eyes.

"It's Lady Vexana for you dearie." She scowled and her face scrunched up into pure disgust- "Same sex relationship, are you kids out of your mind?"

Lesley didn't say anything at all but from the looks on her face Gusion could say that she is really pissed off by the woman who calls herself Vexana.

Instead Guinevere stood up and slammed her books on her table, "How dare you judge our relationship?" Lesley and the rest of their class now looked at the furious Baroque girl. "Love is love! No matter what our gender is."

Guinevere fumed as professor Khufra went over at her side to stop her rude behaviour, "How could an old hag like you would know something about us? About true love?"

The raven haired professor have had enough of this girl who's talking non-sense so he dragged off Guinevere by her golden curls- "O-oww! professor." 

Khufra then glared at her student and said, "Principals office, go."

Guinevere crossed her arms with a huff as she walked out of the room, Lesley following her after-

Vexana still looked at Gusion like she knows that the young Paxley noble is hiding Granger back at his home-

Luckily she gracefully took her leave too- with her bodyguards in black following her.

With a sigh Gusion felt a sense of relief flooded into him- that was close he thought as he looked at Fanny who was looking at him worriedly.

Gusion shook his head telling his orange haired friend, "It's fine."

He knows that he shouldn't go home straight away after this- luckily he gets to meet with Hayabusa today.

Ah, fate- truly cruel for him.

He decided to not text back Granger and instead replied to Hayabusa's message.

HolyBlade 12:52 PM : Sure Haya let's hang out, i'm not sure if the rest of the gang could follow though.

His phone beeped as soon as he closed it- Oh, instant reply from his friend.

NinjaBoi 12:53 PM : What happened?

HolyBlade 12:53 PM : Kim and Guin got sent off to the principals office.

NinjaBoi 12:54 PM : They haven't changed at all do they?

HolyBlade 12:54 PM : Apparently so.

Gusion laughed as he closed his phone again- waiting for the class bell to ring- signalling their dismissal.

Gusion could feel a pair of eyes stalking him from afar- he's sure it's one of that Vexana lady's henchmen so he need to be careful with his every move.

After class he immediately took a cab to the national park in the middle of Dawn's town.

"Ugh," Vexana grumbled the moment she entered her car, her slaves just lowered their heads scared of what their master will say. "You fucking rebel child, I swear I willl find you! Hide while you still can." She cursed gritting through her teeth.

Granger displayed cleverness throughout his childhood since she always observed his training as he grow older, it would really be a pain in the ass to find him.

"Lady Vexana please calm down," One of her bodyguard bravely said, still Vexana is breathing heavily trying to control her anger.

Vexana hissed looking at her slave with those remorseless eyes. "AND WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN? HE HASN'T BEEN FOUND YET, IT'S BEEN ALMOST THREE DAYS." 

"Granger can't hide from us for too long Lady Vexana, he'll come out of his hiding spot eventually."

Closing her eyes, Vexana pointed at her followers. "Continue your search, stalk his social media account and his bank account, also keep an eye on his classmates, I have a feeling they knew his whereabouts." 

XxXxX

Gusion paid the fee and went out just as the taxi parked on the side, he slowly walked to the middle of the park as he glanced behind his back.

Gusion wonders and realised he remembered that woman, Granger hid the moment he spotted her when they went out for a coffee but if she was his guardian...

Why is Granger hiding away from her? 

"Gusion!" Hayabusa waved to his direction and Gusion smiled approaching his childhood friend "Hayabusa, it's been so long, how are you?" 

"I'm Good. And let's get something to eat first."

Gusion beamed as he followed Hayabusa. "Sounds good to me."

Hayabusa smiled upon seeing how his childhood friend Gusion has grown into a fine young man, though he's still small on the height part, his facial features didn't change at all.

The pretty noble boy of the Paxley household, he mused slightly laughing under his mask.

Gusion noticed his laughter he crossed his arms and pouted as they walked over the food plaza- wide varieties of street food cuisines.

Hayabusa immediately went for the Takoyaki stall.

Hayabusa sat awaiting the approach of his childhood friend as soon as he bought the food. He sat on a bench, wooden, sort of uncomfortable but hey- he has this piping hot takoyaki meal.

Hayabusa wasn’t nervous. But he was uncomfortable. His gentle personality - the thing that made him feel so shy felt dulled next to him.

But Hayabusa was just ‘a precious childhood friend’ next to him.

Was that all that bothered him? Being friendzoned?

No… it was that he wanted Gusion to be around him. Not cause he was angsting his way throughout his puberty in the Eastern isles, no way.

Hayabusa frowned. He hated whenever Gusion made him feel weak.

So why did he want him around still?

"Hey, Haya!"

"Hey." He replied. Sullenly. He realized it was a strange atmosphere to give rather than his usual calm demeanour.

"Oi."

He turned. Gusion was looking at him straight in the eye.

"You didn’t invite me out here to look like a dead fish, did you?"

"Not at all, I was just thinking of how much we've grown." Hayabusa snorted, and Gusion laughed.

"That’s more like it, you dope. Now where are we going?"

"There's an amusement park on the other side of the park. We’re gonna ride roller coasters and eat street foods, just like we used to do."

"Just like old times huh?"

"If you like," Hayabusa smiled. He’d gone straight for a date cliche.

They had the fortune of not waiting too long for the rollercoaster - while it was a sunny day, with blue skies and a gentle breeze, the previous bad weather of the past week had people not expecting the sudden change. 

"This is why we don’t make plans to do stuff, and you just be spontaneous." Gusion grinned."Remember when you said that we'll go to eat by the sea when we were kids? We planned it but it never happened because you went abroad."

"So you hate planning now Gus?"

"Obviously," Gusion rolled his eyes but smiled. The two sat down on the rollercoaster. Gusion blushed a little as Hayabusa's muscular arm brushed against his his friend really did grow so much- the two side by side. "I go live by my, 'Whatever happens, happens.' quote nowadays.

The screams of the riders were not joined by Hayabusa, who had the most typical poker face on his face when the camera took a photo, as opposed to the yelping boys and girls on it and a beaming Gusion.

"Hey, we look great in this pic!" Gusion beamed.

"Whatever you say Gusion," Hayabusa said with a straight face, and Gusion laughed again, patting his back, as the two walked out of the rollercoaster.

"C’mon, where you gonna take me next Haya?"

For someone who's always been in Dawn- Gusion seems pretty happy hanging out with him.

Hayabusa, in spite of himself, felt pretty happy. "Wanna take a rest for awhile?"

Next the two went and picked up some hot dogs from a stand. In spite of Hayabusa's low expectations, the sausages were pretty good, and the buns were soft and fresh.

"See, they aren’t so bad Haya." Gusion said inbetween bites. Hayabusa nodded with his normal calm expression. 

"You just said that no planning and no expectations means no disappointment."

"So what, you thought this outing we had was going to be awful?"

"Considering that it's you, yes." Hayabusa teased as he ruffled Gusion's brown locks.

"Are you impressed yet?"

"From my low expectations from you, yeah, guess so." 

Gusion laughed and even blushed a little, causing Hayabusa to smile with his own slightly reddening face.

Who would've thought Hayabusa's feelings for his childhood friend- rival wouldn't change after all those years.

He still harbours romantic feelings for him.

XxXxX

It was somewhat saddening, that Gusion had to leave for school when they would otherwise be able to spend time together.

Well, he would like to go study with of course like how it should be, but he didn’t want to be found out by his Aunt Vexana.

Granger sighed as he lifted up the dumbbells for probably the three hundredth-time. He’d lost track of his workout routine and just was mulling in thought, lifting up the weights, swapping from hand to hand, over and over.

Then the doorbell rang- apparently it's just the delivery guy for the online shopping delivery  
that he ordered.

A little peace offering for the brunet that he purposely ignored earlier just because he's jealous.

"Just leave it right on the door," He said casually as the delivery man knocked yet again. "Leave it be, I'll get it later- if you're asking about the payment I already paid online."

Granger could hear person moving away from the door and eventually the elevator bell rang.

Good. 

They're gone now. Granger muttered under his breath as he opened the door to take the grocery package.

He looked upon the directions of how to boil pasta and how to make the damn spaghetti sauce, with a sight he muttered. "Let's make this quick."

Granger just followed the cooking method of an italian chef online and to say it was really easy.  
Well that went well, Granger thought as he boiled the pasta to its al dente stage, a perfect not too soft boiled pasta.

He then minced onion and garlic for the spaghetti sauce, frying it on the pan as he added ground beef and tomato paste adding up some fresh basil leaves and grated cheese.

"Ah, I hope he likes it." Granger muttered under his breath while stirring the italian spaghetti sauce.

And then Granger heard his phone beep, must have been Gusion since he never really gives away his phone number to anyone.

HolyBlade 12:36 PM : We need to talk when I get home.

Huh? Talk? Did Gusion made up his mind to kick him out of his house because of his rude behaviour to him? And heck- what's wrong with the signal here? He thought as he looked at the timestamp of Gusion's message.

With a frown he replied.

VagrantPoet 6:28 PM : Alright.

Gusion smiled as he saw Granger's response whoa such a late reply, should he tease him? Nah, he's so stressed already to be teased so he just replied a single message to the man living at his house at the moment.

HolyBlade 6:29 PM : I miss you, y'know?

With a smile Gusion turned off his phone as he looked back at Hayabusa who's looking at him in disbelief, "You got a girlfriend? Why are you smiling like that upon sending a text message?"

The brunet shrugged as he placed his phone back into his backpack- "Nah, it's just- it's a person I like." Gusion then looked back at Hayabusa with a small blush on his face. "So much."

The taller man smiled as he exhaled deeply- his childhood friend likes someone else, and he's okay with that as long as Gusion is happy, he's happy.

"Well, I can't keep you longer right? From the looks of you, I think you want to meet up with them soon."

Gusion smiled solemnly as he looked at his phone for Grangers reply and found none, "You're not wrong with that Haya."

The foreigner then crossed his arms and turned his back to Gusion, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Wow, naggy much?" Gusion teased as he hugged Hayabusa, "Yeah, yeah- I'll go see him now."

"Him?" 

"Yes, it's a guy- it's weird I know." Gusion scratched his head in embarrassment, his vhildhood friend suddenly knowing that he's gay. "But for some reason, i really like him."

"I see..." Hayabusa could only smile bitterly- Ah somebody finally managed to capture his friend's heart.

He wonder what kind of person he is, because throughout all the years Gusion is always surrounded by a lot of admirers and suitors but they always get turned down, their hopes of having Gusion's affection crushed along with their hearts.

Hayabusa knows Gusion is a honest man and he didn't want to encourage somebody and give motivation to people he wasn't interested in.

Yet.

It was fascinating that Gusion actually did like somebody.

"You could at least introduce him to me Gus, I'll be happy if you do that." 

Gusion looked uneasy for awhile, the brunet scratched the side of his face with his pointing finger. "Ah- I think I can arrange that sometimes soon."

"Good to hear," Hayabusa patted his shoulder and Gusion smile. "It's good seeing you smile so happily like this, I must personally thank that person who puts such a smile on my best friends face."

Gusion glanced at the sky just to see the sun was almost down and the reddish orange colour painted throughout the horizon.

"I should go now, thanks for your time Haya, I enjoyed it." Gusion says to his friend.

Hayabusa gave a tiny nod, as he pulled up his face mask- "Till we meet again Gusion."

Gusion bid him goodbye and took a cab that's been on the corner waiting for passengers, he waved goodbye at Hayabusa's direction.

XxXxX

Gusion was outside of his apartment and saw that it was already 7:24 PM- ah they truly took their sweet time with the rides earlier, he stopped in his tracks of unlocking the door when he picked up a scent of something delicious coming inside his apartment room.

He began to wonder… Did Granger cook something while he was gone? 

Gusion frowned and hastily opened the door.

He stumbles a bit on the elevated flooring and almost lost his footing, he scrambled immediately and regained his composure only to look up to see Granger in a pink apron standing beside his table.

How adorable- he thought and Gusion shrugged off some dirty thoughts he imagined with that damn pink apron that Claude gave him on his previous birthday with a doujinshi of a domestic lover who likes to cook for his husband in only in that pink apron; nothing underneath.

"Welcome home Gusion" Granger says, a smile crept to his face "I made food for us"

"Granger-" Gusion started as he walked to the kitchen table mesmerized by the dish he thinks the raven haired-totally-not-a-freeloader made. "did you cook this?"

Granger nodded as he took off the pink apron he found in Gusion's cabinet, "yeah, apparently cooking is easy." he said proudly as he moved the chair to let Gusion sit.

Gusion chuckled at the others display, "Aren't you such a sweet gentleman tonight." the brunet teased as he twists the cap of the cola opening it with ease.

Granger just looked away in response- without his high collared shirt he can't hide his emotions, for sure he's blushing so bad right now.

"Just eat and shut up."

The brunet shrugged as he poured himself the drink and took a bite of the spaghetti, Granger patiently waits for his reaction and slumped as he saw no changes in Gusion's features. 

"Is it not good?" He asks then Gusion twirled the spaghetti around on the fork and he reached out for Granger- "Say ahh-"

Granger has no room to refuse so he obliged to what Gusion wants him to do- seriously this guy, always wants to baby him.

"F-fine- ahh." the raven haired man opened his mouth as Gusion fed him the spaghetti he cooked; to his surprise it's actually delicious.

Gusion smiled at him as he took out the fork devoid of the food twirled on it in the first place- "It's delicious dummy, what are you talking about?"

Granger smiled sheepishly as he sat on the other side of the table- now facing Gusion. "I'm glad you like it."

Gusion then smirked as he thought of something to tease the raven haired man yet again- he can't help it, Gusion missed him so much dammit. "Y'know, if you wanna make it more romantic you should have placed candles and instead of cola you could have bought red wine-"

Granger gulped, his face flushed with embarrassment- "This isn't a date Gus."

Gusion then stood up and slowly went to his side gently placing his head on Granger's shoulders; his warm breath trickled the raven haired man's ear making him shiver.

"That's what you said on our first date too mn?"

Granger felt himself freeze on the spot as Gusion lightly kiss his cheek, gentle lips pressed upon his face- 

Ah... 

He could die happily now, he thought as he closed his eyes- he never thought that being kissed by the one he likes could feel this good.

He never felt this kind of euphoria in gaming or any activities he do- such as interrogating someone back at his Aunt Vexana's dirty work in the mafia.

Things he never want to go back to- 

His sweet daydream ended as Gusion said, "I missed you..." Granger almost got this urge to kiss back the brunet as he pulled away from him, ahh- he feels so warm and he's almost getting used to this feeling.

But then he remembered that nothing ever lasts forever- maybe Gusion too…

The brunet saw his expression change and said, "Oh- right.. You don't people going in your comfort zone."

That's not even- Granger mentally facepalmed himself as he saw Gusion silently go back on his seat without muttering a single word.

"Ah, the food is going to be cold if we don't eat soon." he ushers and Gusion snorted he looks like was about to whip up some good ass argument but heaven heard his prayers, thank the creator from above Gusion just glared at him playfully.

As they continued to eat like a happy couple, Gusion coughed choking on his softdrink, startling Granger. "Are you okay Gus?" Granger asks as he placed down down his utensils and stood up gently rubbing Gusion's back.

Gusion set aside fork on the side of his plate, "Yeah, actually I just remembered something." The brunet look so worried and serious, it made Granger look at him in the same way. "I messaged you earlier that we need to talk right?"

"Yeah, what do you want to talk about?"

"Vexana..." Gusion said and noticed Granger stopped rubbing his back- 

With a shaky voice, Granger breathed out a silent. 

"What."

Gusion then crossed his arms intently looking up at Granger's worried face. "Your aunt visited the school earlier and began asking your whereabouts."

The young noble followed Grangers every movement- he seems restless now unlike the aura of calmness and chill he gives off earlier when they were eating.

"I see."

The brunet tilted his head, "Care to tell me what the hell is going on here?"


End file.
